INEVITABLE (IndoTrans)
by beescrescent75
Summary: Baekhyun berada dalam masalah ketika ia tau kalau seorang Alpha kuat dan kejam, Chanyeol, adalah matenya. [Wolf!AU] [ Chanbaek/Baekyeol transfic]
1. Chapter 1

**INEVITABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Skynet**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1177207/inevitable-mpreg-chanbaek-vixx-wolfau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 _Baekhyun berada dalam masalah ketika ia tau kalau seorang Alpha kuat dan kejam, Chanyeol_ _,_ _adalah mate'nya_

.

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

 **Chaptered**

 **Main Pairing: Chanbaek** **/ Baekyeol**

Other casts silahkan ditemukan sendiri

 **Warning**

WOLF/AU. ABO world

M-rated

Bear the TYPO/S

 **Disclaimer**

 _This fanfic is not mine. Many thanks and praises to the origina_ _l_ _author of this story,_ _ **Skynet**_ _in AFF. I only own the translation and there is no other motive than sharing this beautiful story of Chanbaek/Baekyeol to Indonesian CBS._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[Original Author Note]**

 **Before you read the story please note that it contains rape, abuse, violence and bloody scene thats why it was tagged with trigger warning, please think twice before reading the story. You've been earned.**

Sebelum kalian membaca cerita ini, tolong perhatikan bahwa cerita ini mengandung unsur kekerasan, pelecehan seksual, dan adegan pertarungan berdarah. Oleh karenanya cerita ini masuk ke dalam cerita dengan _trigger warning_. Pertimbangkan lagi peringatan diatas sebelum membaca cerita ini.

...

..

.

.

 **[Translator Note]**

Hello dears...

I'm back with another transfic and this one is WOLF/AU.

Langsung saja, **aku memposting terjemahan cerita ini setelah mendapat ijin dari sang penulis asli Skynet di AFF.** Dan walaupun aku cuma translator disini, kuharap kalian memberi review baik berupa ucapan semangat atau saran dalam penerjemahan aku, mari kita budayakan menghargai usaha orang lain. Dan jika kalian menemukan bahasa yang tidak bisa dimengerti, silakan tanya lewat review atau PM.

Terimakasih atas supportnya...

Enjoy this my lovely readers, especially Wolf!AU Lovers (Just like me).

 _ **Aku akan memposting chapter 1 kalau ada sekitar 5 orang yang berminat.**_

...

..

.

 **Berikut penjelasan beberapa istilah di wolf/au fics:**

Mate

Pasangan hidup seorang alpha, beta atau omega

Pups/ cubs

Anak werewolf yang baru lahir biasa disebut dengan pups/cubs.

Shift/ shifting

Perubahan dari bentuk manusia ke wolf

Heat 

Waktu dimana gairah seksual omega tengah tinggi-tingginya, dan tanda kalau rahim omega siap untuk dibuahi

Knot

Bagian dari kejantanan alpha yang akan membuahi rahim omega. Proses pembuahan bisa berlangsung beberapa saat sampai pembuahan rahim omega selesai.

Mating

Hubungan intim dengan pasangan atau matenya dan melibatkan knotting didalamnya (pembuahan rahim omega), mating berbeda dengan sex karena dalam hubungan sex antara omega dan alpha tidak akan menyebabkan omega hamil. (di konteks cerita ini)

Claiming

Seorang alpha akan mengklaim omega/ beta pasangannya dengan menancapkan gigi taring mereka ke leher pasangan.

(mohon koreksiannya kalau penjelasan di atas ada yang kurang tepat)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#lovesign**


	2. Chapter 2

**INEVITABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Skynet**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1177207/inevitable-mpreg-chanbaek-vixx-wolfau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 _Baekhyun berada dalam masalah ketika ia tau kalau seorang Alpha kuat dan kejam, Chanyeol adalah mate'nya_

 _._

 _._

Indo Trans

 **by Beescrescent75**

 _ **PART 1**_

Baekhyun hidup bahagia dengan kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak pernah menanyakan kenapa mereka harus tinggal di hutan terpencil dan terisolasi dari kehidupan kota, ia juga tidak pernah bertanya kenapa orang tua mereka terlihat begitu protektif padanya. Meskipun begitu ia hidup damai dan bahagia dengan kasih sayang kedua orang tua yang sedari kecil memberikan apapun yang ia butuhkan.

Orang tua Baekhyun sebenarnya telah menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar dari putra semata wayangnya; ketika Baekhyun terlahir, mereka hidup di kota dibawah kekuasaan dan perlindungan kelompoknya. Dulu mereka adalah anggota dari sebuah kelompok yang kuat, dengan kekuasaan Alpha yang sangat kuat dan juga baik hati. Sang ketua sangat dihormati oleh anggota kelompoknya.

Tapi beda cerita dengan anak dari ketua kelompok itu, ketika Chanyeol tumbuh besar saat usianya menginjak sembilan tahun, ia memperlihatkan wataknya yang keras tidak kenal ampun, dan saat berusia delapan belas tahun, ia memimpin kelompok itu dengan sangat keras dan kejam seperti kata para anggota kelompoknya.

Dan keluarga Byun adalah salah satu keluarga yang paling takut mengetahui fakta itu, jadi mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan kota dan hidup di hutan tanpa adanya ancaman bagi satu-satunya anak mereka yang merupakan seorang omega yang mungkin bakal menjadi target mudah untuk kekejaman sang pemimpin di masa yang akan datang.

Baekhyun terlahir cantik; dengan kulit bersih, mata yang sayu, tubuh mungil, ia sangat menarik dengan semua ciri kecantikan yang dapat dibayangkan.

Dan Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang omega yang sangat mempesona, yang mana menambah kekhawatiran orang tua mereka, maka dari itu mereka tidak pernah mengijinkannya pergi tanpa pengawasan, dan sebenarnya Baekhyun pun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Ketika Baekhyun berusia delapan belas tahun, ia mulai bertanya-tanya tentang dunia luar selain hutan tempat ia tinggal; ia mulai merasa penasaran dengan hal tersebut. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari tempat tinggalnya, tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, hanya disekitar danau besar yang dikelilingi banyak sekali bunga dan binatang.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mulai merasa frustasi, kini ia telah berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan ia belum menemukan _mate_ nya, moodnya menjadi semakin parah dan semua orang nampak semakin takut padanya, bahkan teman dekatnya Kyungsoo merasa kurang nyaman ketika bertemu dengannya.

"Aku benar-benar frustasi Soo. Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku kenapa aku belum menemukan _mate_ ku? Aku membutuhkannya entah seorang laki-laki atau perempuan untuk melahirkan pewaris tahtaku, aku benar-benar tidak tau dimana lagi aku bisa menemukannya."

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat ketakutan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi seketika ia mendapat ide cemerlang, kenapa ia tidak menyarankan sang alpha itu untuk berburu? Itu akan mengalihkan kecemasannya akan masalah itu dan juga menenangkannya, siapa tau mungkin ia akan menemukan _mate_ nya, mungkin ide ini patut dicoba?

"Bagaimana kalau kita berburu ke hutan dekat danau? Sudah lama sejak terakhir kita pergi berburu kesana dan juga saat ini danau mungkin akan terlihat sangat cantik, kita bisa berburu sambil menikmati pemandangan." Kyungsoo menatap ke sang alpha berharap cemas menunggu keputusannya, dan ia puas ketika ekspresi wajah alpha itu melunak dan menyetujui usulnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendapati pemandangan danau yang sangat mempesona, terdapat berbagai macam jenis bunga yang berwarna-warni, juga banyak binatang, terutama kelinci yang tengah bermain di sekitarnya. Ia sangat menyukai kelinci dan karenannya, ia dengan cepat duduk di rerumputan dan memberi makan kelinci di pangkuannya. Binatang itu nampaknya juga sangat menyukai Baekhyun, mereka mengelilinginya atau mengendusnya dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa dengan sangat senang karenanya.

Chanyeol merasa sangat yakin ketika langkahnya semakin mendekati danau, ia merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang berbeda, aroma yang sangat kuat, ia dapat merasakannya.

"Kyungsoo, apa itu artinya? Ketika kau mencium aroma yang sangat kuat dan merasa sangat membutuhkannya dan seolah-oleh seseorang tengah menunggumu?"

Sungguh berita yang bagus, Kyungso menjerit dalam hatinya. "Itu berarti _mate_ mu sedang menunggumu sang alpha."

Chanyeol tidak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia berubah ke wujud wolfnya dan dengan cepat berlari ke arah danau, dengan wujud wolfnya biasanya ia akan dengan mudah menangkap mangsanya atau apapun yang tengah diincarnya dan disana di danau itu ia tengah bertatapan langsung dengan makhluk paling cantik yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya yang mana membuat langkahnya nampak gemetar saat ia hanya berjarak beberapa inci darinya, dan ia melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah dalam wujud wolfnya.

Seekor wolf dengan bulu berwarna dominan hitam dan corak putih dengan gigi taring yang besar dan mata hitam yang menakutkan, anak laki-laki di depannya terkejut dengan mulut ternganga, amat sangat terkejut dan bingung, dan membutuhkan beberapa detik baginya untuk sadar dan akhirnya berteriak sangat kencang untuk meminta tolong.

"AYAH! TOLONG!" ia berlari kearah yang berlawanan dan ini membuat Chanyeol tersadar, pengawalnya hendak mengejar Baekhyun tapi ia meminta mereka untuk tidak menyakitinya karena anak itu adalah _mate_ nya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menemukan orang tuanya yang telah langsung berubah kedalam wujud wolf dan seketika melindungi anaknya dibelakang mereka. Baekhyun merasa sangat asing dengan suasana itu, ia tidak pernah tau kalau ia adalah seorang werewolf dan mungkin ia bisa berubah wujud. Orang tuanya tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya maka dari itu ia sangat terkejut dengan fakta yang diketahuinya saat ini, melihat kedua orang tuanya berubah, walaupun begitu ia tetap percaya pada orang tuanya dan bersembunyi dibalik mereka berdua.

Kedua wolf itu berdiri dengan berani di depan seorang alpha yang ukuran tubuhnya dua kali lipat dari tubuh mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah melihat anak laki-laki itu yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang mereka dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Ia bisa saja membunuh dua wolf yang berada di hadapannya dan mengambil anak laki-laki itu, tapi kata hati dari wolfnya melarangnya untuk menyakiti hati matenya. Ia selanjutnya berubah ke wujud manusianya dan berkata,

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, mari kita bicarakan hal ini."

Kedua wolf itu saling menatap satu sama lain dan selanjutnya berubah ke wujud manusia. Mrs Byun memeluk anak laki-lakinya dengan sangat erat, sambil bersembunyi dibalik Mr Byun yang menunjukkan wajah berani di hadapan sang alpha satunya. Baekhyun adalah anaknya dan ia akan mengorbankan hidupnya untuk melindungi anaknya.

"Aku akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan asal kau tetap disitu dan tidak berusaha menyakiti keluargaku."

Chanyeol berusaha sangat keras untuk mengendalikan amarahnya, ia berdebat dengan jiwa wolf didalamnya. Ia merasa kalau laki-laki di depannya tidaklah ada apa-apanya, tapi tetap saja ia adalah ayah dari anak laki-laki itu dan dia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan ia sesali nantinya, jadi ia menyapa laki-laki itu dengan hormat.

"Tuan dengan seluruh hormat saya, anakmu adalah _mate_ _ku_. Aku Chanyeol, pemimpin dari kelompok wolf di kota pegunungan ini."

Mr Byun tau siapa itu Chanyeol dan mengetahui kalau anaknya adalah _mat_ e dari si alpha, itu adalah masalah yang sangat besar. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia bisa saja bertarung dengan alpha itu dan kehilangan nyawanya, dan mungkin alpha itu akan mengambil anaknya dan mungkin juga membunuh istrinya. Itu mungkin adalah ide yang buruk untuk keluarganya. Bagaimana kalau ia menerima penawaran si alpha daripada harus memprovokasinya?

"Ketua… aku merasa sangat terhormat mengetahui kalau anakku adalah _mate_ anda, tapi biarkan aku menjelaskan pada anda kalau Baekhyun masih anak-anak dan aku merawatnya sebagai manusia, ia tidak pernah tau semua hal yang berhubungan dengan wolf dan tidak pernah berubah ke wujud wolf seumur hidupnya. Ia masih sangat suci dan polos dan saya meragukan apa ia bisa menjadi _mate_ yang tepat untuk alpha yang sangat kuat seperti anda."

Perkataan Mr Byun membuat Chanyeol melihat kearah anak laki-laki menggemaskan yang tengah menyembunyikan kepalanya pada pelukan sang ibu, memeluknya erat sambil memejamkan mata dan berusaha sekuat mungkin berlindung di pelukan sang ibu. Hal itu membuat jiwa wolf Chanyeol memekik senang, mate yang ia inginkan ternyata benar-benar sesuai dengan yang ia dapatkan, muda, cantik, suci, penurut dan lembut.

"Aku yakinkan lagi tuan, aku akan menjaga dengan baik anak anda dan aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik, aku tidak akan memilih _mate_ yang lain selain dirinya." Dan hal ini sungguh tak terelakkan lagi, mereka harus bertarung.

"Maafkan saya sang alpha, aku tidak akan membiarkan anda mengambil anakku." Mr Byun berkata sambil bersiap berubah ketika tiba-tiba ia dikepung dengan banyak wolf. Mereka adalah pengawal Chanyeol dan setelahnya Kyungsoo berkata,

"Aku ragu anda akan bisa bertarung melawan kita semua, kenapa harus melibatkan pertumpahan darah kalau kita bisa menjadi keluarga?"

Dan selanjutnya Chanyeol menambahkan, "Aku bisa saja menghabisimumu dan istrimu dengan tanganku sendiri dan mengambil anakmu, asal kau tau."

Setelah mendengar kata kekerasan dan pertumpahan darah, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya lalu berlari kearah ayahnya.

"Jangaaan! Tolong jangan sakiti orang tuaku! Aku akan pergi denganmu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan tapi jangan sakiti mereka!"

Rambut cokelat emasnya nampak menutupi dahi dan sebagian pandangannya, lalu Baekhyun menyibakkan rambutnya dan berusaha melihat alpha di depannya. Dilain sisi Chanyeol tengah terpesona dengan kecantikan omega didepannya. Ia hampir lupa dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan sebelum jiwa wolfnya akhirnya mengingatkannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, aku berjanji padamu kalau kau dan keluargamu akan diperlakukan dengan sangat baik." Chanyeol memberinya jawaban tegas.

Sebuah kereta telah dipersiapkan untuk keluarganya dan Baekhyun dipaksa untuk mendampingi sang alpha di kereta yang lain.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _matenya_ ; ia sangat cantik, lembut dan mungil, tapi ia tampak ketakutan dan duduk dengan jarak yang cukup jauh darinya. Matanya tampak merah karena menangis, dan itu membuat hati Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, hatinya merasa sangat sakit karena ialah alasan akan kesedihan _mate_ nya.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya pada sang omega untuk beberapa saat ini dan akan membiarkan omeganya beradaptasi padanya terlebih dahulu sebelum _mating_ dengannya, tapi Baekhyun tetap nampak menangis tiada henti.

...

..

.

.

.

 _ **_PART**_ _ **2**_ _ **_**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun akhirnya diseret ke kamar sang alpha dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Ia masih terisak, menangis sepanjang hari di ruangan itu.

Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan melihat ruangan besar milik sang alpha. Itu terlihat sangat mewah dengan perlengkapan yang sangat elegan dan nampak bersinar cerah dengan cahaya matahari yang menerpa ruangan itu. Ada banyak vas bunga mawar di pojok ruangan, dan ruangan itu nampaknya memang di desain khusus untuk kenyamanan penggunanya.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjang ukuran king size sambil melihat sekitar, dan ketika pintu dibuka, terlihat seorang pelayan masuk untuk membantunya mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia dipakaikan pakaian mewah dan tatanan rambut yang rapi, bahkan mereka memberinya make up dan melukis garis eyeliner di matanya, dan itu membuat ia terlihat makin mempesona.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat teman terdekat sang alpha, Kyungsoo masuk dan memberitahunya untuk bersiap untuk pernikahannya dengan sang alpha, sebuah **pernikahan!** Dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya! Lebih tepatnya dengan seorang werewolf, tapi lagipula ia juga tidak bisa menolaknya kan?

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya duduk di singgasana di samping sang alpha. Mereka berada disebuah gelanggang luas dimana semuanya, baik rakyat dan anggota kelompok itu berkumpul untuk pernikahan sang alpha. Ada banyak sekali api yang mengelilingi tempat itu dan juga drum yang dipukul dengan sangat keras. Beberapa orang diantaranya berubah dalam wujud wolf mereka dan mulai mengaum. Acara itu benar-benar membuat takut Baekhyun. Ia tengah melihat sekeliling dengan mata membelalak ketakutan kearah perayaan liar yang tengah berlangsung.

Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari omega cantik yang tampak digiring untuk duduk disampingnya, ia bisa mendengar beberapa ocehan iri dari beberapa orang di sekitarnya, membicarakan betapa beruntungnya dia karena memiliki sesosok menakjubkan sebagai pasangannya. Ia merasa bangga bahwa kecantikan pasangannya tak ada yang dapat membandingi, dan tiap orang yang menatap padanya langsung merasa iri padanya. Ia bahkan ingin membunuh orang-orang yang berani mengerling pada _mate_ _nya_.

Baekhyun menatap dengan ketakutan pada beberapa orang yang berubah ke wujud wolf yang mana mereka dipaksa untuk bertarung sampai mati dan kemudian dicabik-cabik oleh pengikut sang alpha tanpa ampun. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan akhirnya pingsan di pelukan sang alpha. Beberapa saat setelahnya ia dibangunkan oleh sang alpha sendiri, dengan tamparan di wajahnya. Ia duduk menunduk di kursinya, tak mampu melihat kearah gelanggang itu lagi, sesaat kemudian sang alpha melihat kearah _mate_ _nya_ yang ketakutan, dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Baekkie, aku ingin kau melihatku saat aku bertarung dengan pimpinan pemberontak itu, aku akan membuatmu bangga." Sebelum Baekhyun dapat menjawab perkataan sang calon suami, sang alpha telah berubah ke wujud wolfnya dan melompat turun ke gelanggang.

Itu benar-benar pertarungan yang menegangkan, Baekhyun secara tidak sadar merasa kalau dirinya tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan sang alpha yang tengah bertarung dengan wolf lain dengan ukuran badan yang jauh lebih besar. Dan ada saat dimana Chanyeol hampir terluka, dan saat itu Baekhyun secara tidak sadar berdiri dan berteriak "TIDAK", sepatah kata yang mampu membuat sang alpha itu berbalik menyerang dan menjatuhkan lawannya dan membunuhnya.

Baekhyun dibawa kembali ke kamar sang alpha dan diminta untuk menunggu disana, ia menggigil, memikirkan dirinya akan berada dalam pelukan sang alpha itu benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Ia melihat bagaimana alpha itu bertarung dnegan wolf lain, beberapa wolf, ya bertarung dengan beberapa wolf. Dan saat ini ia berada di lingkungan dimana orang-orang disekitarnya bisa kapan saja berubah menjadi monster. Ia terlonjak kaget saat pintu terbuka dan sang alpha masuk ke dalam.

Terlihat noda darah di tangan dan mulutnya. Baekhyun beringsut mundur dari sang alpha yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan batinnya berteriak dengan sangat kencang, memanggil nama ibunya. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan _mating_ dengan laki-laki atau wolf ini? Ditambah lagi ketakutan yang didapatnya dari cerita para pelayan yang mengatakan kalau hal _itu_ pasti terjadi. Sebuah proses yang sangat menyakitkan, dimana ia nantinya akan digigit dibagian lehernya dan di _knot._ Ia hampir saja terlonjak ketika sang alpha berkata padanya dengan suara rendahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu sejak lama untuk hari ini sayang." Dan kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak membuat tenang omega yang saat ini tengah menggigil ketakutan, dan sang alpha melihat raut ketakutan dari omega mungil itu.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan sayang? Kita akan sama-sama menikmatinya. Katakan padaku kenapa kau sangat ketakutan?" ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai sang omega yang terlihat menghindari tangannya yang terlihat masih berlumur darah, menghindar dari sentuhan sang alpha dan ia nampak bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau adalah seorang wolf, itulah yang benar-benar membuatku takut." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan ia melewatkan ekspresi alpha itu saat mendengar kata-katanya. Setelahnya ia membuka matanya saat mendengar tawa dari alpha itu, ia merasa bingung, lalu mengedipkan matanya dengan polos saat memandang sang alpha. Kemudian suaminya menariknya mendekat.

"Tapi sayangku, kau juga seorang wolf." Bola mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget dengan kenyataan itu, itu memang benar, ia juga seorang wolf walaupun saat ini jiwa wolfnya tengah tertidur di dalam dirinya. Walaupun ia juga belum pernah berubah kedalam wujud wolfnya selama ini. Dan Baekhyun menundukkan pandangannya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya menyadari kenyataan itu. Ia hanya duduk terdiam, dan sang alpha tampak sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera melakukan mating dengan omega cantiknya.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun lalu dirobek dan tubuhnya dibaringkan ke ranjang oleh sang alpha yang berukuran dua kali ukuran tubuh mungilnya dan sang alpha saat ini yang tengah berada diatasnya. Sang alpha mulai menciuminya sementara Baekhyun berusaha mendorongnya menjauh dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia mendengar geraman tidak suka dari sang alpha akan responya, dan itu membuatnya ketakutan dan membeku di tempatnya.

Sebuah erangan! Ia benar-benar mendengar erangan binatang! Sementara sang alpha melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan mencumbu dan menghisap bibirnya. Kakinya telah dibuka lebar, dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menyerah pada sang alpha. Tubuh Baekhyun dikungkung oleh tubuh sang alpha, sementara jari-jarinya tengah meraba seluruh bagian wajahnya seolah-olah ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lekuk wajah Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mencium bibirnya dengan sangat kasar. Hal itu sungguh mengejutkan Baekhyun, ia sering membayangkan kalau ciuman adalah sesuatu yang sangat manis di dalam hubungan percintaan, tapi yang dialaminya saat ini adalah sebaliknya bibirnya tengah digigit kasar dan ia mengerang kesakitan. Alpha itu menjilat bibir yang berdarah karena ulahnya, dan setelahnya ia memulai lagi dengan ciuman french kiss dan melanjutkannya dengan menciumi leher omega itu. Si mungil hanya merespon dengan erangan pelan dan sang alpha masih kukuh mencengkeram tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka betapa nikmatnya lelaki mungil itu, ia tidak bisa berhenti menghisap pink nipples milik anak itu dan menandai kulit putihnya dengan kissmark, memaksa Baekhyun mendesah dengan wajah memerah merona. Ia kemudian membuka lebar kaki omega dibawahnya dan mulai mencium paha dalamnya, sementara Baekhyun gemetar karena terangsang dan ketakutan saat Chanyeol menyiapkan omeganya untuk diklaimnya dan melakukan knotting dengannya.

Ia menatap kearah Baekhyun, dan tanpa aba-aba ia menghentakkan kejantanannya kedalam omeganya, yang mana membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan dan ketakutan, lalu meminta sang alpha untuk mengeluarkannya lagi. Laki-laki mungil itu mulai terisak dan memanggil ibunya, membuat sang alpha mengerang kembali untuk membuatnya diam. Ia menaikkan dagu baekhyun memaksanya untuk bertatapan dengannya dan selanjutnya ia memberinya peringatan,

"Bisakah kau diam saat aku menyetubuhimu? Kecuali desahan yang keluar dari bibir manismu, aku tidak ingin mendengar teriakanmu, kau adalah milikku sekarang, ok? Aku akan mencoba selembut mungkin, jadi jangan membuatku menyakitiimu."

Baekhyun yang ketakutan lalu menelan kembali isakannya dan mengangguk sementara Chanyeol menyerigai puas, ia memasukkan kejantanannya ke hole Baekhyun lagi dan omega itu memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk menahan isakan yang ingin keluar. Chanyeol mulai bergerak pelan karena raut anak laki-laki itu terlihat kesakitan, ia mencoba untuk mengontrol nafsunya dan akhirnya gagal karena desahan yang ia dengar. Tubuh gemetar dan wajah merona dari omega di bawahnya membuatnya lepas kendali dan menghentak lebih keras, ia tidak memelankan gerakannya sampai knotnya mulai terbentuk dan menunjukkan tanda kalau ia akan mengeluarkan cairannya kedalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Saat dinding rektum Baekhyun mengetat disekitar kejantanannya, ia mengerang dengan keras merasakan kenikmatan penuh yang ia dapatkan. Lalu ia menggigit leher omeganya sambil mengeluarkan spermanya didalam hole Baekhyun, mengklaimnya dan memenuhi laki-laki dibawahnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti itu seumur hidupnya, ia terluka parah karena gigitan di lehernya dan merasa sangat sakit di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mulai terisak menangis sementara sang alpha menjilat luka itu untuk mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menolak untuk menatap ke alphanya yang jelas terlihat marah dengan penolakan yang diterima dari _matenya_ dan sikapnya yang tidak perhatian.

"Tatap aku! Sekarang kau adalah pasanganku, entah kau suka atau tidak dengan hal itu, dan mulai sekarang kau akan menuruti semua perintahku, memuaskanku dan mengandung anak-anakku, jadi semakin cepat kau menerimanya, maka kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan juga secepatnya."

Baekhyun menatap ke alphanya dengan mata merah dan setelahnya ia mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat memandang anak laki-laki itu terbaring lelah di kasurnya, ia telah mencoba selembut mungkin tapi laki-laki itu nampak sangat rapuh jadi Baekhyun tetap merasakan sakit selembut apapun ia mencoba, bahkan menambah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Batin wolf Baekhyun menolak untuk keluar atau membantunya menghadapi hal yang dialaminya.

Chanyeol lalu menyentuh kulit putih pasangannya, memandang tajam kecantikan pasangannya, sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan berencana mengunjungi dokter keluarganya, ia ingin bertanya cara terbaik untuk mengurangi rasa sakit _matenya_.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia menangis lagi dan menolak untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, pelayan telah mencoba membujuknya untuk makan, tetapi gagal. Baekhyun bersikukuh untuk bersembunyi dibawah selimutnya dan menangis. Pelayan itu memberi tahu sang alpha yang hanya memintanya memberi waktu pada si omega beberapa saat untuk menenangkan dirinya; lagipula ini adalah hari pertama pernikahannya.

Berjam-jam telah berlalu dan Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya, ia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan dokter padanya.

"Baekhyun dibesarkan sebagai seorang manusia, menolak untuk menjadi wolf, ia akan membutuhkan sebuah peristiwa atau apapun yang mampu memanggil jiwa wolfnya memaksanya keluar, seseorang untuk dilindungi mungkin atau sesuatu yang patut ia perjuangkan."

Perkataan dokter itu terus terngiang di pikirannya ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, Chanyeol melihat kesana sini, ruangan itu kosong! Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Ia memanggil nama Baekhyun tapi tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia mencari ke segala sudut ruangan dan berusaha mencium aromanya di udara, dan aroma Baekhyun telah menghilang. Aroma pasangannya telah menghilang, dan selanjutnya ia mengeluarkan auman kemarahan yang menggema di seluruh istana.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

 **T/N**

Pertama-tama aku mau bilang THANK YOU buat support luar biasa kalian readers'nim. *bow*

Baru prolog saja sudah banyak sekali yang berminat untuk transfic ini. Jadi ini chap 1 spesial buat kalian semua.

Oke,, jadi ini aku update terjemahan part 1 & 2, karena kalau cuma part 1 aja kayaknya kependekan. Jadi langsung aku post 2 part.

Dan jujur aku ubah sedikit format penulisan dari author aslinya, untuk kemudahan dalam pemahaman dalam Bahasa Indo. Jadi kalau aslinya itu satu paragraf mungkin cuma ada satu titik dan itu enak-enak aja kalau bacanya dalam bahasa Inggris. Tapi setelah ditrans ke Indo jadi sedikit ganjil, makanya aku kasih bbrapa titik dlm satu paragraf. Tentang cerita, plot, dll tetep sama kok.

Ini adalah salah satu ff wolf!AU favorit aku di AFF, mungkin gaya bahasanya tidak se sastra beberapa ff lain tapi cerita dan imajinasi author asli bener-bener klik for my liking. Dan aku seneng banget ketika dapet ijin translate ini.

Next,, ini ff bukan genre angst tapi lebih ke hurt/comfort guys, so don't worry this is so sweet i think.

Aku cuma translator disini guys, tapi bukan berarti cuma copas ke google translate, so aku harap kalian kasih review dengan bahasa baik di kolom review. **Kalau review readersnim mencapai 25 untuk chapter ini, aku bakal fast update. *kedipin mata***

Big hug to my lovely chingu Zi, a.k.a Chanbaek Perfect yang hari update bareng aku, dengan karyanya 'Byun?'. Lanjutin nulis ff Chanbaek yah dear... setelah Byun? Tamat *bbuing-bbuing*

Sekali lagi thank you buat yang review, follow dan favorit transfic ini. :))) See you in the next chap!

.

.

.

.

 **#lovesign**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Special thanks to...

 **mashiroseeca, teamsehunnie, ellaqomah, fuyusky,**

 **rillakuma-bear, yuyun meliana, m2qs, ricon65, find who am i,**

 **lussia archery, yecharmin, aphroditears, fidyarunnisa,**

 **ikakaaaaaaaa, taeyonhyun, lee na rin, yin, jung hara,**

 **bubblelight, guest, lywoo, skyeilysma, jeyjong**


	3. Chapter 3

**INEVITABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Skynet**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1177207/inevitable-mpreg-chanbaek-vixx-wolfau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 _Baekhyun berada dalam masalah ketika ia tau kalau seorang Alpha kuat dan kejam, Chanyeol adalah mate'nya_

 _._

 _._

Indo Trans

 **by Beescrescent75**

 _ **PART**_ _ **3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

[ _Tolong dibaca T/N di bawah ya readersnim_ ]

Baekhyun telah menghilang, dan sasaran utama yang disalahkan oleh Chanyeol adalah orang tuanya. Ia lalu berhadapan dengan Mr Byun yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan istrinya dibelakangnya.

"Dimana dia?" Chanyeol berteriak tanpa sopan santun pada laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya sementara Mr Byun hanya menatapnya remeh.

"Ia adalah _matemu_ Alpha! Ia harusnya berada dibawah kendali dan perlindunganmu, dan harusnya kaulah yang tau kemana ia pergi."

Chanyeol merasa sangat marah, rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, rahasia yang tidak pernah dikatakannya pada siapapun. Rahasia bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak bisa mendominasi Baekhyun selayaknya seorang alpha yang membuat omeganya menurut. Bahkan setelah melakukan knotting dengannya, ia tetap tidak bisa mendominasi omeganya untuk alasan yang sepele.

Jiwa wolf Baekhyun masih tertidur dan saat ini ia seperti layaknya manusia biasa yang tidak bisa diatur olehnya atau mempunyai anak dengannya, kecuali jika jiwa wolfnya muncul. Itulah kenapa ia mengancamnya, dengan tujuan untuk mengontrolnya. Itulah kenapa ia merasa sangat frustrasi dan ditambah ayah Baekhyun yang tidak membantunya sama sekali dan malah memprovokasi kemarahannya. Suasananya mungkin saja bertambah parah jika saja Kyungsoo tidak ada disana.

"Kurasa mungkin Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di suatu tempat, yang membuatnya senang, bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya di danau?" dan itu terdengar masuk akal, lagipula Chanyeol juga bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya di tempat itu kan, ketika Baekhyun bermain di danau.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah memeluk seekor anak kelinci putih di dadanya sambil menciuminya, sementara anak kelinci itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan ini membuat pemandangan keduanya sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun lalu mengangkat tinggi anak kelinci itu sambil menghela nafasnya,

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang, rumahku penuh dengan wolf, dan mungkin mereka akan memakanmu, terutama suamiku." Ia berkata sambil mengelus kelinci itu dan menatap kearah danau dengan tatapan kosong. Ia berharap kalau dirinya adalah seorang manusia normal, seseorang yang memiliki hak untuk pilihan yang ia ambil. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun tentang _mate_ dan apa itu _mate_? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengatakan "Tidak" saat ia tidak ingin menikahi _mate_ nya? Dan sialnya lagi kenapa laki-laki itu tampak sangat ter'obsesi dengannya?

Baekhyun benar-benar tenggelam dalam lamunannya dan terlonjak terkejut ketika ada tiga ekor pups yang mendekat padanya dan mengendusnya, mereka sangat kecil dan Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak membawanya kedalam pangkuannya. Mereka adalah pups, anak wolf lebih tepatnya.

Tangan Baekhyun membeku ketika ia mendongak dan melihat laki-laki tampan dan sangat menarik menatap kearahnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu, mereka adalah anakku, ibu mereka telah meninggal dan hanya akulah keluarga yang mereka miliki." Laki-laki itu menjelaskan pada Baekhyun, dan ia langsung menyadari kalau laki-laki itu adalah ayah dari ketiga _pups_ itu, sementara ketiga _pups_ itu hanya mengendus Baekhyun dan menjilati wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihan mendengar fakta kalau ibu mereka telah meninggalkan ketiga pups kecil itu. Setelahnya ia berdiri dan mencoba menggendong ketiganya dan menjabat tangan laki-laki yang membantunya berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Baekhyun." Dan lelaki satunya menjawabnya,

"Aku Taehyung," mereka tertawa saat ketiga pups itu berusaha kembali ke pelukan Baekhyun, mereka tampak menyukai Baekhyun. Sayangnya kesenangan Baekhyun hanya bertahan sesaat saat ia mendengar geraman rendah, dan saat ia berbalik, ia melihat sang alpha yang nampak mengeluarkan aura yang tidak senang.

Chanyeol melangkah maju, matanya berubah menjadi merah dan Taehyung dengan cepat melihat dengan bingung kearah Baekhyun yang wajahnya nampak memucat.

"Alphaku." Baekhyun menjelaskan singkat dan alpha satunya dengan cepat mengambil ketiga pupsnya dan mundur dengan perlahan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengetahuinya, aku akan pergi." Tapi Chanyeol nampak tidak akan memaafkannya, ia melewati Baekhyun dan terus berjalan mendekat ke alpha satunya. Terlihat jelas kalau ia tengah mengajaknya bertarung, dan Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu, jadi ia berlari dan menghadang alphanya yang tengah marah dan meminta Taehyung untuk segera pergi.

"Pergilah, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin ketiga anakmu kehilangan dirimu juga."

Chanyeol berhenti, lalu ia menatap kearah omega di depannya, ia sangat ingin menghukum _matenya_ yang berani mengabaikan perintahnya dan menghalanginya, sambil melindungi alpha lain. Kemudian tangannya mencengkeram kuat leher Baekhyun dan berteriak padanya.

"Kau berani selingkuh!" Chanyeol berkata dengan geraman giginya dan Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas, tangannya mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan alpha di lehernya dan ia mengeluarkan rintihan pelan yang aneh, dan itu bukan rintihan manusia. Suara itu menampar jiwa wolf Chanyeol, batinnya memohon padanya untuk melepaskan tangannya, untuk melepaskan omeganya. Batin wolfnya juga memarahinya karena ia telah melukai matenya.

Jiwa wolfnya berada di pihak sang omega dan mencoba berkata dengannya di dalam hatinya. "Ia menghianati kita dan bahkan ia juga tidak bisa memuaskanmu, ia tidak bisa berubah ke wujud wolf!" tapi jiwa wolfnya tetap tidak mau mendengarkannya.

" _Jangan sakiti mateku!"_ Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar, jiwa wolfnya benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan seorang omega yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak bisa didominasinya. Ia berdiri disana dan berfikir pelan sambil menatap ke wajah pucat laki-laki mungil didepannya, setelahnya ia menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya pulang.

Baekhyun didorong dengan kasar ke tempat tidurnya, ia mendongak dan melihat kearah sang alpha, ia tidak dapat melihat apapun selain kemarahan di bola mata merahnya, ia merasa sangat sedih. Seumur hidupnya ia bermimpi akan seseorang yang sangat perhatian dengannya, mencintainya dan melindunginya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanya lagi,

"Kupikir kau akan mencoba mencintaiku! Dengan menjadi suamiku kau akan berusaha memperlakukanku dengan baik, dan ternyata aku salah. Baiklah pukul aku kalau kau mau!"

Baekhyun berkata sambil menunjukkan pipi kirinya pada sang alpha, sementara laki-laki satunya hanya berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu dan seketika ia berubah ke wujud wolfnya dan ini sungguh menakuti omeganya.

Baekhyun pikir inilah akhir dari hidupnya dan wolf besar itu akan mencabiknya habis. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup, mukanya merah padam karena ketakutan, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar mengejutkannya. Wolf itu mulai menjilat tangannya dan melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan puppy eyes. Ia terlihat lebih imut daripada menakutkan dan wolf itu mengeluarkan auman yang sangat menyedihkan yang membuat hati baekhyun merasa tertusuk sakit.

Bekhyun dengan ragu mulai mengelus kepala wolf itu dan tersenyum ketika wolf itu membungkukkan kepalanya dengan sentuhan Baekhyun.

"Aku berharap aku bisa berubah sepertimu, kau lebih baik dari wujud manusiamu, aku menyukaimu!" Wolf itu menyembunyikan kepalanya dipangkuan Baekhyun sambil menggeram rendah yang lagi-lagi menghancurkan hati Baekhyun ketika ia mendengarnya dan itu juga memunculkan emosi aneh dalam dirinya. Saat memikirkan hal aneh itu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara aneh didalam dirinya, berbicara dengannya di dalam hatinya.

" _Biarkan aku keluar! Terimalah aku sebagai bagian dari dirimu, biarkan aku keluar_!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara aneh itu, kemudian ia dengan pelan mendorong wolf di pangkuannya dan berdiri sambil berkeringat dingin, sesuatu nampaknya akan terjadi ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang laki-laki cantik yang terlihat lebih muda darinya masuk ke kamar itu dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Bukankah kau _mate_ sang alpha? Kau tidak terlihat sebagus seperti yang orang-orang katakan, dan dari yang kulihat disini kau benar-benar seorang pengacau. Jika itu aku, aku pasti sudah mengandung anak alphaku sekarang."

Baekhyun duduk di kasurnya, merasa sangat sedih dan merasa tidak berguna ketika wolf didekatnya berubah kembali ke wujud manusia. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya siapa laki-laki itu dan kenapa ia diijinkan berkata dengan cara seperti itu pada sang alpha. Ia merasakan remasan sakit di hatinya dan ia tidak tau kenapa, ia menatap kearah suaminya, menunggunya untuk mengusir laki-laki itu keluar tapi apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

Chanyeol sangat ingin menghukum Baekhyun, memberinya pelajaran, karena ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Jiwa wolfnya tidak mengijinkannya untuk menyakiti _matenya_ secara fisik, maka ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Kenapa tidak menyakiti perasaannya? Kenapa tidak menunjukkan padanya kalau ia bisa digantikan oleh siapapun? Dan setelahnya ia berjalan mendekat kearah laki-laki lain itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu pada _mateku_ Jisung!" Ia kemudian duduk diranjang disamping Baekhyun dan membawa Jisung ke pangkuannya, lalu menciumnya sambil memperhatikan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun yang menyaksikan hal itu. Raut ekspresi Baekhyun menunjukkan berbagai emosi didalamnya.

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat, aku sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang saat ini, ayo ke kamarmu."

Chanyeol berdiri dengan seringai di wajahnya, melihat Baekhyun dari sudut matanya, ia membawa laki-laki itu bersamanya sebelum berbalik menatap kearah _matenya_ dan memperingatinya.

"Kau tetap disini dan pikirkan tingkahmu, ketika aku kembali, aku ingin suami yang mencintaiku. Kalau kau melarikan diri lagi, aku akan membunuh orang tuamu tepat didepan matamu." Setelahnya Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat itu dan Baekhyun mulai terisak, karena ia memilki suami yang berselingkuh di depannya.

...

...

..

.

 **_PART 4_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhun tidak bisa diam saja di kamarnya, itu sungguh menyakitkan, melihat suaminya pergi keluar dengan laki-laki lain. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia lalu berjalan dan membuka pintu kamarnya berniat untuk mengikuti suaminya. Dan ia melihat Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman laki-laki lain itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menghianati _mateku_." Ia mendengar perkataan Chanyeol sedangkan laki-laki satunya terdengar terus membujuknya untuk melupakan Baekhyun.

"Ia tidak mencintaimu! Kudengar ia melarikan diri!"

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu di batinnya, ia mendengar lagi suara batin yang tadi muncul kembali dan berkata sesuatu padanya.

" _Pergilah! Singkirkan laki-laki itu dari matemu_!"

Baekhyun lalu berdehem sebentar, dan membuat perhatian keduanya beralih padanya dan Chanyeol menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh… cinta? Atau Baekhyun yang berimajinasi? Chanyeol beralih memandang laki –laki di sampingnya dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Pergilah bermain, aku punya urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Laki-laki itu hendak protes, "Tapi kau bilang—" dan Chanyeol menyelanya,

"Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku sayang, Pergilah!" Chanyeol mendorongnya dengan pelan, tersenyum padanya dan laki-laki itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian di depannya sungguh membuat hati Baekhyun merasa sangat sakit dan ia tidak mampu melihatnya lagi, ia menyesal telah mengikuti Chanyeol jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, membiarkan pintunya terbuka dan ia duduk di ranjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak mampu menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir deras.

Ia merasakan ranjang disampingnya memberat, dan didapatinya Chanyeol yang telah masuk dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia berbisik di telinganya,

"Aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Sementara Baekhyun tetap menunduk dan enggan mengangkat pandangannya, ia masih terisak dan Chanyeol meneruskan perkataannya,

"Bahkan aku memintanya untuk pergi, bukankah kau tadi juga melihatnya?" Baekhyun hanya mendengus pelan sambil menjawab,

"Ya, dia beruntung karena diusir dengan halus." Ia memandang kearah Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak mendapatkan cekikan dilehernya, ia beruntung atau jangan-jangan ia adalah _matemu_ yang sesungguhnya." Baekhyun berkata sambil menggosok hidungnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya lagi dan lagi.

Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan membantu _matenya_ untuk berdiri juga, mengusap pipinya dan membuatnya menatapnya.

"Saat aku pertama bertemu denganmu di danau, aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, aku merasa kalau seolah-olah waktu benar-benar berhenti saat aku menatapmu saat itu. Aku ingin bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku membeku dan tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Saat menyadari itu, aku akhirnya memutuskan tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain menatapmu sampai akhir hayatku, saat akhirnya kau berteriak dan melarikan diri dariku. Aku merasa seolah-olah seseorang tengah mencabik keluar hatiku dari tempatnya. Aku merasa terpukul, lalu batinku berteriak padaku ' _Kau telah membiarkan separuh jiwamu pergi, pergilah dan dapatkan ia kembali, karena tiap menit tanpanya kau tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi'_. Melihatmu tapi tidak bisa memelukmu adalah siksaan bagiku, aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana caraku mengendalikan diriku waktu itu, untuk tidak membunuh orang yang menghalangi kita. Kurasa aku hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan hatimu, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendominasi dirimu. Aku sangat sedih, bukannya aku ingin mengatur dirimu, tapi itu berarti kalau kau tidak akan menjadi milikku. Aku sungguh sangat marah ketika aku sadar kalau aku mungkin akan kehilanganmu untuk orang lain suatu saat nanti. Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihatmu berjalan ke orang lain, bukan aku. Itulah kenapa aku mengancammu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

Baekhyun mendengarkan penuturan Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak, ia sama sekali tidak berkedip, ia benar-benar terpaku, apakah sang alpha baru saja mengaku kalau ia mencintainya? Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan pengakuannya.

"Ikatan kita belum lengkap, itulah mengapa aku merasa sangat terancam dan ketika aku melihatmu dengan alpha lain. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, karena jika ia ingin mengambilmu, ia bisa saja melakukannya kapanpun saja, karena kau belum menjadi milikku. Kecuali jika wolfmu muncul dan melakukan mating lagi, kau menggigitku balik seperti yang aku lakukan, tanpa itu maka ikatan kita tidak akan lengkap dan kita tidak akan saling memiliki satu sama lain. Aku bisa saja memilih omega lain, tapi aku tidak ingin yang lain, aku menginginkamu Baekkie."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya mendengarkan alphanya mengatakan cinta padanya, walaupun ia tidak mengucapkan secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan mencium Baekhyun yang tengah melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang alpha. Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman lembut yang menyiratkan perasaan masing-masing, membawa perasaan cinta didalamnya. Perlahan ciuman itu mulai melibatkan lidah keduanya dan mereka mulai berjalan ke ranjang dan akhirnya jatuh diatasnya tanpa memutuskan pagutan mereka.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu ketika keduanya mulai kehabisan nafas, saling menatap satu sama lain, dan melanjutkan sesi ciuman mereka sambil melepaskan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Tangan Chanyeol tengah menjelajah tubuh mungil _matenya_ , yang mana membuat Baekhyun mendesah disela ciumannya, Chanyeol memutuskan ciumannya dan beralih memberikan ciuman ke tubuh Baekhyun turun kebawah dan menghisap nipplesnya, membuat si omega mendongakkan kepalanya, mendesahkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, Chanyeol tidak berhenti disitu, ia memberikan ciuman lembut dan panas pada seluruh tubuh _matenya_ _,_ memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuh pasangannya. Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan desahan dan helaan nafasnya, nampak menikmati sentuhan sang alphanya.

Kali ini sex yang mereka lakukan terasa berbeda dari yang pertama kalinya, Baekhyun merasa melayang, suara batinnya mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi pikirannya tengah dipenuhi gairah dan nafsu sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang tengah suara batinnya katakan padanya. Ia merasakan perubahan pada tubuhnya saat Chanyeol memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam dirinya, itu tidak sesakit seperti waktu itu dan sesuatu serasa melebar didalam dirinya, dan sesuatu juga tengah tumbuh didalam dirinya.

Sesuatu itu terasa pas dan menyambut kejantanan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun dapat merasakannya. Ia mendongak menatap kearah Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terpaku, seolah-olah ia terkena efek hipnotis, ia tampak setengah sadar dan tersenyum lemah pada sang alpha. Ketika Chanyeol menghentakkan kejantanannya, Baekhyun berkata dengan lemah 'Chanyeol' itu adalah pertama kalinya, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan memastikan kalau ia benar-benar mendengarnya. Laki-laki dibawahnya menyebutkan namanya dan Baekhyun menatap kearahnya dan mengejutkan dirinya ketika ia berucap pelan,

"Bergeraklah."

Chanyeol merasa sangat senang dan segera melakukannya, ia bergerak pelan, tapi sang omega memintanya lebih, "Lebih keras!" yang mana kata-kata itu sungguh mengejutkannya. Ia bergerak lebih keras dan cepat, menumbuk kedalam dan mencoba menemukan sweetspot milik Baekhyun, dan ketika ia menemukannya, laki-laki di bawahnya meneriakkan desahan yang sangat keras. Ketika knotnya mulai terbentuk, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak agar Baekhyun menyesuaikan dirinya, kali ini benar-benar berbeda karena knotnya diterima dengan baik oleh sesuatu didalam tubuh Baekhyun, mungkin sebuah rahim? Apakah itu berarti wolf Baekhyun mulai muncul? Chanyeol tampak berkeringat, saat menunggu tanda-tanda itu, tanda yang ia nantikan dan laki-laki dibawahnya nampak seperti tengah tenggelam dalam kabut gairah dan nafsu sampai saat Chanyeol harus mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun dan ia melakukannya kembali sambil mendengar Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya.

Hal yang mengejutkannya adalah ketika Baekhyun menggigit lehernya dengan taring-taring kecil yang tampak di penglihatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit saat _matenya_ menggigit lehernya dan menjilat luka yang ditimbulkan. Kali ini mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang memenuhi rahim omeganya dengan cairan miliknya. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu sambil berbagi ciuman sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya dan ambruk disamping matenya. Dan sekarang mereka telah terikat seumur hidup.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berubah ke wujud wolfnya dan mengaum dengan sangat senang, aumannya menggema diseluruh istana, memberitahukan ke semua orang kalau ikatannya dengan _matenya_ sudah sempurna. Baekhyun seharusnya sudah bisa berubah ke wolf juga, wolf Chanyeol menatap kearahnya sedangkan Baekhyun yang mengerti arti dari tatapan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan. Ia masih belum bisa membiarkan wolf dalam tubuhnya muncul sepenuhnya, selanjutnya Chanyeol berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya dan menenangkan matenya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ia akan muncul segera, jangan khawatir. Ia kemudian berbaring disebelah _matenya_ dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Sekarang kita menjadi satu, sayang." Ia berkata dengan sangat bangga dan setelahnya mereka tertidur.

.

.

.

Mereka terbangun dengan ketukan pintu yang cukup keras.

"Alpha! Tolong bangunlah! Kita diserang! Kumohon bangunlah!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bangun dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera memakai pakaian mereka, lalu sang alpha berbalik ke matenya dan sekilas mencium pipinya.

"Sayang, apapun yang terjadi jangan meninggalkan ruangan ini! Jangan membuka pintu untuk siapapun selain orangtuamu atau Kyungsoo, ok?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil melihat suaminya keluar dari kamar mereka, ia merasakan perasaan takut setelahnya, seolah ia tidak akan melihat suaminya lagi. Ia mendengar jeritan dan teriakan dan masih banyak suara lainnya. Itu terdengar sangat kacau di luar dan kemudian ia teringat orang tuanya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan melewati lorong-lorong istana, keadaan benar-benar kacau dan tidak seorangpun mengenalinya. Prajurit nampak berlarian kesana kemari sambil berubah dalam wujud wolf atau sebaliknya dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesulitan untuk menemukan kamar orangtuanya. Dan ia malah dikejutkan dengan hal yang dilihatnya, di tanah, nampak tubuh orang tuanya terbaring dan telah meninggal, dengan luka berdarah dimana-mana. Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara teriakan sangat kencang dan mulai berubah, akhirnya ia berubah menjadi seekor wolf mungil dengan bulu putih dan keemasan, sambil mengaum keras, auman kesedihan, menyaksikan kedua orangtuanya tewas disana.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

 **T/N**

 **-Chanyeol nyatain perasaannya ke Baekhyun, kenapa aku yang meleleh?- kkkke**

 _Hello dears... ini termasuk fast update kan yah? *iyain aja deh biar aku seneng*_

 _Makasih banget buat semangat dari kalian di kolom review, fave, dan foll *hug satu-satu*_

Ok, aku mau jelaskan beberapa pertanyaan atau tanggapan kalian tentang transfic ini.

Pertama aku bakal update 2 part terus selanjutnya, karena kalau 1 part nampaknya kependekan. *yehet*

Kedua, ini bukan fanfic yang panjang, malah bisa disebut ke mini series/chaptered fic. Kalian bisa cek langsung di AFF untuk liat berapa chapternya. Jangan lupa vote disana kalau kalian punya akun ya.

Ketiga, _kalau bahasanya kok agak ganjil ya? Terjemahan agak kasar dan aneh?_

Udah aku jelasin di chap kemarin kalau gaya penulisan author aslinya memang seperti ini guys. Bukannya aneh atau gimana. Kalau menurutku cara penulisan authornya itu ON POINT... mungkin tidak se'sastra fanfic lain, tapi ini memang gayanya sang author jadi aku nggak akan ngubah gaya bahasanya. Udah cukup aku ubah letak titik itu aja rasanya nggak nyaman sebenarnya. So maafkeun translator newbie ini kalau salah menerjemahkan atau gimana.

Dan terima kasih sekalii atas review, fave, foll kalian yang bikin aku semangat dan senang ngerjain transfic ini.

 **Lanjut kan dears? Review dulu ne... :)))**

 **See you in the next chap^^**

 **#lovesign**


	4. Chapter 4

**INEVITABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Skynet**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1177207/inevitable-mpreg-chanbaek-vixx-wolfau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 _Baekhyun berada dalam masalah ketika ia tau kalau seorang Alpha kuat dan kejam, Chanyeol adalah mate'nya_

 _._

 _._

Indo Trans

 **by Beescrescent75**

 _ **PART**_ _ **5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun dikepung oleh beberapa wolf, ia masih dalam wujud wolfnya dan walaupun wolf yang mengepungnya memiliki ukuran badan yang jauh lebih besar darinya, ia tidak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali. Ia menggeram sambil menunjukkan taringnya saat salah satu wolf itu kemudian berubah kedalam wujud manusianya. Baekhyun langsung mengenalinya, laki-laki itu adalah alpha yang ditemuinya di danau beberapa saat yang lalu, Taehyung.

"Baekhyun tenanglah, ikutlah denganku!" nada menenangkan itu, dan juga ekspresi wajah lembut itu sedikit menenangkan Baekhyun, ia tidak tau bagaimana cara ia melakukannya, tapi ia berhasil berubah ke wujud manusianya dan langsung memeluk Taehyung sambil terisak.

"O…orang tuaku!" ia berusaha berkata sambil tersedak dalam isakannya, sementara alpha itu hanya mengusap punggungnya pelan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya!"

Pikiran Baekhyun masih berada dalam keadaan yang kacau, ia membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk menyadari perkataan Taehyung, lalu dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan mendorong Taehyun menjauh.

"Itu kau? Kau yang melakukan itu semua?" sebelum Taehyung menjawab, Chanyeol datang dengan beberapa prajurit dan berusaha menyelamatkan Baekhyun dengan menangkap musuh mereka, termasuk Taehyung.

Chanyeol melihat kearah mayat yang tergeletak di tanah dan menyadari kalau mereka adalah orang tua Baekhyun. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian memeluknya, tapi Chanyeol tidak membalas pelukannya, ia hanya membiarkan Baekhyun memeluknya dan menangis di dekapannya sebelum akhirnya menyuruh teman dekatnya yang juga merupakan pimpinan pasukannya, Kyungsoo, untuk membawa kembali _matenya_ ke kamarnya sementara ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya di wilayah itu. Chanyeol berdiri berhadapan dengan Taehyung sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Menyerang kelompokku, kotaku dan berusaha menculik _mateku_ , apa kau ingin mati?" Taehyung tidak merasa gentar dan menjawab.

"Ia tidak bahagia hidup bersama denganmu dan anak-anakku menyukainya. Ia akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat hebat dan omega baik untuk anakku." Pernyataan tegas itu lalu membuatnya mendapat tinjuan keras dari Chanyeol, yang kemudian menyuruh beberapa prajurit untuk memasukkan Taehyung kedalam penjara.

Baekhyun meringkuk di kasurnya dan terus menangis, ia baru saja kehilangan mereka berdua, orang tua yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia mengharap perhatian dari _matenya_ , tapi Chanyeol datang dengan ide lain. Sang alpha masuk ke kamar sambil membanting pintu dibelakangnya yang mana sungguh mengejutkan Baekhyun yang langsung menatap kearahnya.

Bukannya pelukan yang ia dapatkan, tapi ia malah diseret dari ranjang dan dipaksa berdiri berhadapan dengan sang alpha.

"Kenapa? Kupikir hubungan kita baik-baik saja, dan bahkan orang tuamu terbunuh!" Baekhyun menatap kearahnya dengan bingung, apa yang Chanyeol maksud? Lalu sebuah pemikiran benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, Chanyeol menuduhnya karena merencanakan penyerangan yang terjadi hari ini, ia tersedak dalam tangisnya ketika mencoba menjelaskan.

"A... aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan hari ini, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Aku kehilangan orangtuaku!" ia mulai menangis lagi dan Chanyeol menariknya lebih mendekat.

"Bukankah dia alpha yang di danau itu? Kau memanggil namanya, kau bahkan membelanya, dan sekarang ia datang untuk mengambilmu dariku, kalau bukan itu lalu apa yang harus kupikirkan?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka, sementara laki-laki di hadapannya juga nampak sama terlukanya dengannya. Dengan perasaan cemburu yang memenuhi pikirannya, Chanyeol menyerang bibir Baekhyun dengan ciuman kasar dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskannya, mencoba berucap disela ciumannya, tapi usahanya gagal karena Chanyeol tetap mencengkeramnya.

Ia dapat merasakan kalau bibirnya berdarah, bahkan ia dapat merasakan darahnya sendiri, tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti sampai ia merasa puas. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepas ciuman itu dan berucap.

"Kau adalah milikku, Taehyung atau siapapun tidak akan bisa merebutmu dariku, apa kau paham?" ia mendorong omeganya ke ranjang,

"Kalau aku memintamu untuk tetap berada diruanganmu, kau harusnya tetap berada disini, jangan memaksaku untuk menggunakan kekuatan alphaku." Setelah berucap sambil mengancamnya Chanyeol meninggalkan kamarnya, sedangkan saat ini Baekhyun merasa jauh lebih sedih dan bingung daripada sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tengah mondar-mandir di pengadilan istananya, ia bahkan tidak bisa sejenak duduk di singgasananya. Semua pengikut, wakil dan prajuritnya tampak gemetaran. Sang alpha nampak memancarkan aura dominasi yang kuat, penuh kemarahan dan ia adalah alpha terkuat di tempat itu, jadi tak seorangpun berani bergerak sedikitpun.

Mereka hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan sang alpha yang tengah gelisah sambil menatap siapapun disana seolah ia ingin membunuh seseorang. Akhirnya ia memanggil wakilnya dan memerintahkan semua orang untuk keluar ruangan.

"Ia berada dalam pelukan orang itu Kyungsoo, ia memeluknya!" Chanyeol berteriak membentak sementara Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya karena teriakkan sang alpha yang hampir membuatnya tuli, setelahnya ia mencoba membuat alpha itu tenang.

"Ia dalam keadaan kalut alpha, kurasa ia tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Ia menyadarinya dan mengenalinya, ia memeluknya dan jika saja aku sedikit terlambat mungkin ia sudah pergi dengannya!" Sang alpha yang marah itu kemudian mendorong kursi singgasananya dan melemparnya ke lantai dengan penuh amarah, menakuti sang wakil ketua yang tengah berbicara dengan dirinya dalam batinnya ' _Baekhyun yang malang,_ _karena_ _ia harus berurusan alpha ini_ '.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghitung hari yang ia lalui, mungkin sudah dua bulan atau lebih waktu yang berlalu selama ia dikurung di kamarnya, tidak bertemu seorangpun selain pelayan yang membawakannya makan dan membantunya mandi atau sebagainya.

Pintunya akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang tetapi bukan pelayan yang biasanya. Kyungsoo kali ini yang memintanya berganti pakaian dan ikut dengannya. Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun tidak tau apapun dan ia hanya mengikuti perintahnya. Berjalan dibelakang sang wakil kelompok itu, ia kemudian menyadarinya setelah beberapa saat mengikutinya, arah tujuan mereka. Mereka menuju kearah gelanggang yang sangat dibencinya. Ada sebuah kursi singgasana disamping Chanyeol yang nampak disiapkan untuknya. Baekhyun tau betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, matenya akan memerintahkan pengikutnya untuk menghancurkan para penyerang itu.

Ya, Baekhyun ingin sekali menghukum pembunuh orangtuanya jadi ia duduk dengan diam dan tidak protes saat mereka membawa seorang pembunuh orangtuanya dan melihatnya dibunuh di depannya. Ia tidak mengedipkan matanya karena mereka telah membunuh orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol tengah memperhatikannya melalui ekor matanya dan tersenyum diam-diam karena _matenya_ akhirnya setuju dengannya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan memerintahkan prajurit untuk membawa tahanan selanjutnya. Dan itulah saat dimana Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Itu adalah Taehyung dan dia tidak sendirian, ia bersama anak-anaknya yang tengah mencoba bersembunyi dibelakang ayahnya.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan, aneh dan sama sekali tak terduga, tak seorang wolfpun pernah melihat atau mendengar hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

Baekhyun berlari dari singgasananya dan berdiri di depan Taehyung, ia masih dalam wujud manusianya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan auman yang sangat aneh, auman yang menyiratkan luka dan kesedihan mendalam yang belum pernah didengar oleh siapapun sebelumnya. Dan efeknya adalah hal paling aneh yang pernah terjadi. Semua wolf yang berada di gelanggang, semua kecuali Chanyeol, baik peremuan atau laki-laki dalam wujud manusia atau wolf menunduk bersujud atau membungkuk sangat dalam menunjukkan hormat mereka pada sang omega. Chanyeol melihat kearah sekitar dengan tidak percaya, dan ia menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai alpha terkuat, untuk menyuruh pengikutnya untuk bergerak, tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mampu bergerak seolah tangisan omega itu melumpuhkan mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Chanyeol turun sendiri ke gelanggang dan melihat dengan tajam pada _matenya_ dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh padanya, mata Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi keemasan. Ia tidak berhenti disitu, ia mencoba memegang _matenya_ yang mana menimbulkan auman sangat aneh yang membuat Chanyeol berhenti. Ia kemudian berubah kewujud wolfnya dan wolfnya membungkukkan kepalanya pada sang omega yang akhirnya mengelus kepalanya.

Kemudian Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya, melihat orang-orang dibawah kendalinya dan memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan memberitahukan mereka kalau pertunjukan telah berakhir. Ia kemudian memerintahkan Taehyung yang tengah terkagum-kagum untuk membawa anak-anaknya dan pergi dari istana. Dengan cepat gelanggang menjadi sepi dan hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam wujud wolfnya. Wolf itu mendongak menatap padanya, sambil tersenyum Baekhyun berkata.

"Kau dapat merasakannya juga kan? Chanyeol yang masih dalam wujud wolf itu mengenduskan kepalanya pada perut Baekhyun, ia sedang hamil.

.

.

.

 _ **_PART**_ _ **6**_ _ **_**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Warna bola mata Baekhyun berubah ke warna normalnya dan ia pingsan saat Chanyeol berubah ke wujud manusianya, ia lalu menatap tubuh _matenya_ yang tergeletak di tanah dan menggendongnya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ala bridal style melewati lorong istana menuju keruangannya. Sepanjang jalan, ia melihat semua wolf nampak sangat ketakutan sambil memandang keduanya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol menatap ke tubuh suaminya yang tak sadarkan diri di lengannya sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada mereka?"

Dokter telah memeriksa tubuh sang omega yang tidak sadarkan diri selama berjam-jam, ia menganggukan kepalanya mantap saat semua pemeriksaan berakhir, dokter tua alpha itu sangat yakin.

"Yang mulia, _mate_ anda sedang mengandung tiga anak alpha dan nampaknya ketika sang ibu merasa dalam bahaya atau putus asa dan membutuhkan bantuan, mereka akan mengambil alih tubuh ibunya dan menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Dan sekali lagi kukatakan kalau kekuatan tiga orang anak royal alpha sungguh luar biasa."

Chanyeol terbelalak kaget, ia tau kalau mengandung dua anak alpha sangatlah langka, dan tiga! Itu sungguh keajaiban. Ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Sang alpha yang sangat bangga langsung mengumumkan hal tersebut, dan mendapatkan selamat dan hormat dari semua pengikut dan rakyatnya. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan menatap _matenya_ yang mulai sadar.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan kebingungan dan ia masih merasa pusing, bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau alphanya tengah menatapnya. Ia masih mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi saat tiba-tiba detak jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat.

Taehyung hampir saja terbunuh adalah hal terakhir yang ia ingat, setelahnya ia berteriak

"Taehyung!" ia menoleh dan melihat _matenya_ yang tengah menatap tajam padanya, tapi ia tidak peduli, ia memegang lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Anak-anaknya?" ia bertanya dengan sangat gugup dan gemetar.

Chanyeol kemudian mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya, ia bisa saja membentak _matenya_ karena ia lebih menghawatirkan alpha lain dari pada suaminya, sebelum kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu,

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menjatuhkan tangannya lemas dan merasa sangat ketakutan. Ia melakukan sesuatu?

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

lalu Chanyeol menceritakan hal yang terjadi pada saat itu di gelanggang, sementara Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan raut muka terkejut, tapi tidak lama setelahnya ia sedikit lebih rileks dan raut senyumnya muncul menggantikan keterkejutannya. Ia tersenyum cerah, tampak kebahagiaan disana dan itu membuat hati Chanyeol bergejolak senang dan ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan berpelukan dan bermalasan dengan _matenya_ sambil memberinya komplain.

"Jadi _itu_ akan muncul kapanpun saat aku marah padamu, anak-anak kita akan memanggil jiwa wolfku dan memintaku melindungimu? Jangan menertawakanku!" Ia mengatakan itu saat Baekhyun mulai menertawakannya.

"Patut untukmu kan!" Ia menjawabnya tapi Chanyeol masih saja menyanggahnya.

"Itu tidak adil! Kenapa mereka hanya memihak padamu? Aku juga ayahnya?"

Baekhyun melihat kearah si alpha raksasanya yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya, mencoba membuat ekspresi imut untuk mendapat perhatian dan cinta dari _matenya_. Dan ia berhasil saat Baekhyun mulai memberinya ciuman-ciuman ringan di pipi dan hidungnya.

"Mereka juga mencintaimu." Baekhyun meyakinkan matenya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius dan menghela nafasnya sambil bangun, menunduk dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit ketakutan.

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Apa ada yang salah?" Chanyeol melihat kearah omega yang tengah khawatir dan ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Baekhyun?" sang omega membuka mulutnya dengan terkejut, _matenya_ menanyakan padanya tentang kesetiaan dan cintanya? Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga kan? Sudah sewajarnya, Chanyeol seorang alpha yang sangat pencemburu dan posesif dan Baekhyun memberinya alasan kecemburuan Chanyeol dengan membela alpha lain.

Baekhyun lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi sang alpha dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku kalau aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan cemburu ketika kau bersama omega lain kalau aku tidak mencintaimu."

Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu kemudian menggodanya.

"Jadi, haruskah aku bersama omega lain lebih sering?" sementara Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan memukul pelan dada suaminya.

"Jangan pernah berani melakukannya!"

.

.

.

.

Selama ia mengandung anak-anaknya, Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi nampaknya takdir memiliki jalan lain.

Seunghyun mengangkat gelas winenya dan meneguknya saat mendengarkan cerita dari temannya, Taehyung, yang tengah menceritakan padanya apa yang terjadi di gelanggang.

"Percayalah, tidak ada yang dapat membandingi perasaan ketakutan saat baekhyun mengeluarkan tangisan itu. Bukan, itu bukan tangisan tapi sebuah isakan. Bukan juga, itu sebuah auman, well aku tidak tau dan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya! Aku merasa sangat ketakutan, sedih dan putus asa saat mendengarnya. Itu adalah perasaan yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku rasakan lagi seumur hidupku. Aku punya banyak hal lain yang harus kulakukan seperti mencari omega yang akan membantuku membesarkan anak-anakku mungkin."

Setelahnya Taehyung berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi cerita yang ia katakan masih setia terpaku di pikiran Seunghyun.

"Omega cantik dengan kekuatan hebat, kenapa aku tidak mencari tau sendiri kebenarannya?"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat ia mendapat undangan makan malam dengan orang asing, orang itu berbadan tinggi dan memiliki tatapan mata tajam. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya, sementara Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan membantunya untuk duduk.

Baekhyun semakin hari semakin bertambah berat badannya dan tidak lama lagi ia akan melahirkan anak-anak yang ditunggunya.

"Oh perkenalkan, Baekhyun ini Seunghyun, sepupuku." Si alpha tamu itu segera menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat, dan menyapanya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun!" Baekhyun merasa merinding dengan nada sapaan itu dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai di wajah Seunghyun. Setelahnya ia melihat kearah Chanyeol untuk memastikan apakah alphanya juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi nampaknya Chanyeol tengah sibuk memesan makanan pada pelayan. Mereka duduk di meja makan dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan kegelisahannya, ada suatu hal tentang alpha itu yang tidak disukainya, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dapat ia tebak.

.

.

.

Walau begitu, Baekhyun menyimpan kegelisahannya untuknya sendiri, itu akan terlihat tidak sopan menunjukkan sikap kecurigaannya pada seorang tamu yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi mereka, dan ketika sang tamu tidak melakukan apapun setelahnya ia hanya tdiam dan memakan makanannya. Sedikit tersenyum pada _matenya_ dan mencoba melupakan hal itu dengan makanannya.

Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan banyak istirahat, jadi saat makan malam itu selesai, ia meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, dengan bantuan _matenya_ untuk berdiri dari kursinya dan berbalik menuju kamarnya, sebelumnya ia sempat berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak akan ikut bersamaku?" Dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku masih banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan, sayang. Tenang, ini tidak akan lama." Lalu mereka berciuman sekilas dan Baekhyun tersenyum padanya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Secara tidak sengaja, pandangannya jatuh kearah tamunya yang juga tengah menatapnya balik dengan penuh hasrat dan nafsu, dan itu membuatnya kembali merinding dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Berjalan dari ruang makan ke kamar bukanlah hal yang mudah seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun tengah mengandung tiga orang anak dan itu membuatnya susah untuk berjalan, dan mencoba bernafas dengan tenang. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya dan gagal, dan ia terlonjak kaget saat ia merasa kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya, orang itu hampir memeluknya dari belakang dan satu tangan yang lain membukakan pintu untuknya dengan suara bisikan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Masuklah cantik!" Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan gugup,ia tidak ingin berbalik dan menatap wajah orang yang tengah membisikkan kata itu. Ia tau betul siapa pemilik suara itu, dan dengan cepat ia berkata terimakasih dan masuk ke dalam kamar, mengunci pintunya. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya setiap kali melihat tamunya itu, ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan orang itu dibalik pintu dan itu makin membuatnya gelisah.

Anak-anaknya mulai bergerak dalam kandungannya dan ia mengusap perutnya untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sementara Seunghyun melihat kearah pintu yang tertutup itu sambil menyerigai, lalu ia berjalan menuju ruangannya dan merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang sambil berfikir.

"Ia lebih cantik dari yang kukira, aku tidak sabar lagi untuk memilikinya."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello dears... another parts for you!

Gumawo very much buat review, fave, dan foll kalian.

Ini aslinya udah tamat fanficnya di AFF, dan alur ceritanya memang cepat, jadi semua adegan cerita di sini On point dan langsung ke intinya.

 **Kalian sekarang lagi ngikuti ff chanbaek apa dears di ffn? Boleh rekomen dong atau iklanin ff kalian sendiri di kolom review. Bebas rate/genrenya dears** (YAOI), **aku lagi kurang bacaan nih**

 **Next? Review dulu ne :))))**

 **Fast update? Aku akan langsung update chap selanjutnya setelah kolom review mencapai -40- reviews, karena review kalian adalah semangat tersendiri.**

 **See u in the next chap^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#lovesign**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to**

 **FlashMrB, iliu, metroxylon, Yuyun Meliana, gloriadelafenni,**

 **Myzmsandra99, jeyjong, mara997, baekkieaerii, keenz, minami kz,**

 **Dytdyt, rillakuma-bear, bubblelights, chanNhye, Jung Hara, LyWoo,**

 **chanbaek perfect, reva726, LeeEunin, Hiro mineha,**

 **.77, Ellaqomah, ChanBMine, timsehunnuie, Park RinHyun-Uchiha,**

 **ssuhoshnet, FidyaRunnisa, LittleOhh, Skyeilysma, micopark,**

 **Lolliyeol, yumiko.f, baeXibee, parkbaexh614**


	5. Chapter 5

**INEVITABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Skynet**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1177207/inevitable-mpreg-chanbaek-vixx-wolfau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 _Baekhyun berada dalam masalah ketika ia tau kalau seorang Alpha kuat dan kejam, Chanyeol adalah mate'nya_

 _._

 _._

Indo Trans

 **by Beescrescent75**

 _ **PART**_ _ **7**_

Baekhyun jarang sekali meninggalkan kamarnya, dengan keberadaan Seunghyun disekitarnya, ia tidak ingin keluar dan bertemu dengannya. Membahas tentang kamarnya, sepanjang hari ia hanya disana dan akhirnya membuatnya bosan, Baekhyun mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan pergi keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Saat ia mengira kalau ia telah berhasil melakukannya, tiba-tiba ia dihadapkan dengan pertemuan dengan seseorang yang tengah menggenggam anak kelinci putih. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya, karena kelinci itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan dengan cepat ia meraihnya dan memeluknya, lalu ia hendak mengatakan terimakasih saat,

"Untukku? Terim…."

Ketika ia mendongak, kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorokannya, ya karena itu adalah Seunghyun, orang yang telah memberinya kelinci dan ia tengah tersenyum dengan sangat menyeramkan padanya.

"Ya makanan untukmu." Ia berkata dan Baekhyun nampak memandangnya dengan raut tidak percaya, sang omega membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk memahaminya sebelum akhirnya berteriak memanggil _matenya_ dengan suara yang sangat lantang, sehingga membuat sang alpha berlari cepat dan bertanya padanya.

"Sayang, kenapa?" Baekhyun lalu menjawab sambil memeluk erat kelinci di dekapannya.

"Dia ingin memakan kelinci ini!" sedangkan Chanyeol lalu melihat kearah sepupunya yang tengah kebingungan dan merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Tentu aku ingin memakannya." Baekhyun makin terkejut sambil membentakknya dan bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol, ia hanya menyembulkan kepala dibalik tubuh tegap suaminya.

"Kau benar-benar iblis, laki-laki jahat, bagaimana mungkin kau tega memakan hewan menggemaskan ini!" Lalu Seunghyun menyerigai sambil memberinya tatapan berarti pada omega mungil itu.

"Itu karena aku suka memakan kelinci menggemaskan." Baekhyun menyadari makna tersembunyi dari perkataan itu, jadi ia bersembunyi dengan cepat dibelakang Chanyeol sementara suaminya memarahi sepupunya.

"Seunghyun, tolong jangan menakuti Baek! Ia sangat menyukai kelinci." Sementara Baekhyun mencium kepala si kelinci dan itu membuat Seunghyun ternganga,

"Apakah dia baru saja mencium makanannya?"

"Ini bukan makanan, dasar kejam." Baekhyun meneriakinya lagi dan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya,lalu ia menepuk pundak Seunghyun.

"Baekhyun dibesarkan sebagai manusia di sebagian besar hidupnya, baginya kelinci itu binatang piaraan, bukan makanan." Dan informasi baru itu mengejutkan Seunghyun yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui masa kecil Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia seorang wolf, dan kita memakan kelinci." Ia berkata seolah ingin membuat Baekhyun berteriak lagi padanya.

"Aku bukan seorang wolf, dasar monster besar kejam!" Dan Chanyeol melihat kearah sepupunya seolah berkata 'sudah kukatakan kan' dan Senghyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Menarik."

Selanjutnya Chanyeol beralih ke Baekhyun dan menenangkannya.

"Tak akan ada seorangpun yang memakan kelincimu, sayang. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Sekarang pergilah dan bermain dengannya, ok?" Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepalanya dan Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Dan pemandangan itu membuat Seunghyun makin memantapkan tekatnya untuk memiliki omega mungil yang memiliki senyum sangat cerah itu.

.

.

.

Seunghyun memperlihatkan pada saudaranya Jiyong tentang seseorang yang spesial baginya, ia diam-diam menunjuk dengan dagunya pada sang omega mungil yang tengah hamil, saat ia memberi makan kelincinya, selanjutnya Jiyong hanya menghela nafasnya,

"Kalau aku tau orang yang kau inginkan sekarang adalah _mate_ sepupumu, aku tidak akan datang kesini. Apa kau ingin merusak persaudaraan?" Seunghyun hanya mendengus meresponnya.

"Keluarga apanya? Chanyeol tidak pernah peduli pada kita, selain itu aku juga sangat menginginkan Baekhyun." Dan Jiyong melihatnya dengan sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Kau ingin kita berperang hanya karenanya? Kenapa kau tidak mencari omega lain? Kau punya beberapa omega di istana yang bisa memuaskanmu!"

"Aku tidak menginginkan pelacur-pelacur itu. Baekhyun itu berbeda, ia spesial, dan aku ingin mating dengannya." Seunghyun mencoba menjelaskan pada saudaranya kenapa ia menginginkan Baekhyun, tapi nampaknya Jiyong tidak menyetujuinya dan ia menolak mentah-mentah idenya.

"Oh Tuhan, aku tidak akan ikut-ikutan dengan ide ini!" Jiyong ingin segera pergi dari sana tapi Seunghyun menahannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya diam-diam, Chanyeol tidak akan tau siapa yang mengambil omeganya. Aku janji."

.

.

.

.

Hari dimana Baekhyun melahirkan telah tiba, baekhyun terbaring di ranjangnya menahan rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa, sedangkan Chanyeol ada untuk menggenggam tangannya dan tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Dokter pun ada disana untuk memastikan semua baik-baik saja dan berjalan dengan lancar, ia juga telah memperingatkan kalau tubuh Baekhyun sangat lemah sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, dokter menyarankan agar Baekhyun berubah ke wujud wolfnya untuk melahirkan anak-anaknya. Ia melakukannya, ia mendorong dengan kuat bayinya dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Setelah usaha berat yang ia lakukan, akhirnya ia melahirkan tiga ekor pups yang sangat imut dan mungil.

Sang omega kemudian menjilat tubuh mungil mereka dan membawa mereka mendekat padanya. Ketiganya nampak mungil, sehat, dan sangat menggemaskan. Mereka mengerang lucu dan sang omega membawanya mendekat untuk menyusui mereka.

Chanyeol merasa tidak pernah sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya. Selanjutnya dokter keluar dari kamar dan memberitahukan berita itu, dan Seunghyunlah yang pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

"Ia masih sangat lemah tapi ia akan baik-baik saja setelah istirahat mungkin sekitar satu bulan." Seunghyun menyerigai, ia mendapat cukup waktu untuk memikirkan rencananya.

.

.

.

.

Dan nampaknya takdir tengah berada di pihak Seunghyun, peperangan pecah dan Chanyeol harus meninggalkan istana untuk memimpin pasukan dan ia mempercayakan omeganya pada sepupunya. Ia memberitahukan berita itu pada Baekhyun yang tengah ternganga mendengarnya.

Ia menyembunyikan fakta kalau ia tidak pernah percaya pada satu alpha itu, ia menyembunyikan fakta dari suaminya tentang keadaan dirinya yang begitu lemah beberapa hari ini, bahkan hanya untuk berubah ke wujud wolfnya untuk mempertahankan dirinya kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk alphanya saat ia akan maju untuk berperang. Seunghyun dapat dipercaya? Ya, mestinya takdir tengah menertawakannya.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari semenjak Chanyeol pergi, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawaritkannya. Ia tidak mengharapkan kejutan besar, apalagi dalam bentuk alpha yang dibencinya datang ke kamarnya saat ia tengah duduk sambil menyusui satu anaknya. Ia mendongak kearah Seunghyun dengan ketakutan. Jantungnya terasa berdegup sangat kencang, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan ketakutannya saat ia berkata padanya.

"Beraninya kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu! Pergilah aku sedang sibuk." Dengan tangan gemetaran, ia mencoba menutup bagian dadanya dengan bajunya dan menatap arah lain selain alpha itu.

Senghyun bersiul sejenak dan mengelus pipi sang omega yang menampik tangannya dengan cepat.

"Kalau kau memperlakukanku seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah memberi makan anakmu lagi manis." Perut Baekhyun serasa sangat mual mendengarnya, si brengsek itu mengancam untuk menyakiti anak-anaknya.

"Aku akan memberitahukan pada Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencoba mengancamnya balik, berusaha menakuti alpha itu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan ia merasa ingin berhenti bernafas.

Mungkin itu akan sedikit terlambat, karena aku akan dengan cepat membunuh mereka dan pergi secepatnya." Seunghyun berkata dengan sangat percaya diri, dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang omega cantik yang tengah membentak padanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun tau betul apa yang diinginkan alpha itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, dia hanya berusaha menyangkalnya. 

"Membuatku puas." Lagi-lagi Seunghyun berusaha untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang mana mendapatkan tampikan lagi dari sang omega.

"Dasar brengsek!" dan Seunghyun sungguh menikmati acara ini, ia tidak akan mundur dengan mudah, baginya Baekhyun adalah tantangan yang sangat besar, seorang omega liar yang perlu dijinakkan.

"Itu bukan hal baik yang musti kau katakan pada alphamu." Ia berkata sambil menyerigai dan menatap ekspresi penolakan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau bukan alphaku, dasar brengsek." Baekhyun membalasnya.

Seunghyun mendekat kearah bayi-bayi yang tengah tertidur di kasur, memastikan tiap gerakannya dan Baekhyun melihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Ia mengeluarkan taringnya dan membungkuk mencoba menggigit salah satu bayi itu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak, ia tidak bisa berubah ke wujud wolfnya, ia bahkan sangat lemah untuk sekedar berdiri tanpa bantuan pelayannya, ia merasa sangat ketakutan melihat si alpha mencoba menyakiti anaknya, jadi akhirnya ia memohon padanya.

"Tolong jangan sakiti mereka, aku minta maaf, sungguh maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Air matanya jatuh mengalir deras dipipinya dan si alpha menegakkan tubuhnya beranjak menjauhi bayi itu, lalu mendekat pada sang omega. Ia mendekat dan menyingkirkan seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu dengan pelan pada ibunya, ia lalu menghisap nipples omega itu, merasakan air susu omega itu. Setelahnya ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Itu lebih baik. Bersiaplah sayang, karena malam ini aku tidak akan menahannya lagi." Ia pergi dari ruangan itu sedangkan Baekhyun merasa dirinya ingin muntah dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_PART**_ _ **8**_ _ **_**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Itu adalah malam yang dijanjikannya, Baekhyun tdak bisa bernafas, ia merasa sangat sesak, pendengaran wolfnya memberitahunya kalau langkah tegas yang ia dengar saat ini adalah langkah kaki milik Seunghyun dan ia makin mendekat. Perutnya sangat bergejolak, dan ia merasa sangat mual. Akankah ia melakukan sex dengan aplha itu? Seunghyun adalah seseorang yang tampan dan menarik, tapi dia bukanlah Chanyeol, ia mencintai Chanyeol, ia telah memberikan padanya keperawanannya dan ia memiliki anak bersamanya.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya dengan terus gemetaran, ia memejamkan matanya mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berubah ke wujud wolfnya, namun ia gagal dan pintunya terbuka menunjukkan Seunghyun dengan tanpa malu melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan mendekat ke omega itu sambil memintanya melakukan apa sama seperti yang ia lakukan.

"Oh, ayolah, apa yang kau tunggu?" sedangkan tangan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak dan itu membuat alpha itu menyerigai.

"Baiklah biar aku yang melakukannya." Dan ia mulai melucuti pakaian sang omega yang sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti terisak dan gemetaran. Hal itu membuat nafsu Seunghyun makin bertambah, lalu ia mendorong dan membaringkan sang omega dan mengungkungnya di bawahnya. Sementara matanya melihat dari atas ke bawah tubuh omega di bawahnya yang menyebabkan Baekhyun seketika menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Seunghyun terkikik dengan tingkah malu si omega itu dan ia mulai menggesekkan bagian sensitif mereka berdua yang mana menimbulkan geraman rendah karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan. Baekhyun mulai memohon untuk menghentikan itu semua,

"Berhenti... tolong berhenti!" sementara Seunghyun mengabaikannya dan memberinya ciuman basah di lehernya dan menghisapnya.

Baekhyun berteriak meminta tolong dan mencoba mendorong menjauh tubuh alpha itu dan lagi-lagi ia gagal karena tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah. Lalu si alpha itu mencengkeram kuat pinggulnya dan mencoba memposisikan kejantannanya untuk memasuki hole Baekhyun. Ketika ia hendak memasukkannya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul wolf besar yang sangat familiar.

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan, wolf itu menyerang Seunghyun dengan menggigit lehernya dan membunuhnya seketika. Chanyeol telah kembali.

Baekhyun merasa dipermalukan dan ia sangat malu, ia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan wolf itu berubah kewujud manusianya dan mendekat padanya. Ia mencium bau menjijikkan itu.

"Kau sungguh bau!" mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget dengan pernyataan itu, ia tidak pernah mengharap kalau kata-kata pertama yang muncul dari _matenya_ adalah kata-kata seperti itu. Ya ia dapat memahami kemarahan dan kekecewaan _matenya_ , ia dapat membayangkan betapa terkejutnya suaminya dengan apa yang ia lakukan, tapi ini juga bukan murni kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh darimu! Dia memperkosaku! Dan aku terlalu lemah untuk melindungi diriku sendiri." Ia mengangkat tangan berusaha meraih tangan alphanya, _matenya_ tengah mengalihkan pandangan darinya, dan Chanyeol seolah mendapat sengatan listrik, ia menampik tangan itu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dapat merasakannya, Chanyeol memberinya perlakuan yang dingin dan mendiamkannya. Ia tidak pernah datang ke kamar itu lagi selain saat pertama ia datang sambil memberi nama anak-anaknya.

"Aku ingin memberi nama anak-anakku." Baekhyun ingin protes karena mereka adalah anaknya juga.

"Tapi aku berhak menamai salah satu dari mereka juga." Ia memprotes tapi ia tidak mengharapkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan memberitahunya kalau ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hak itu lagi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak punya hak melakukannya, ketiga pups itu adalah milikku, kau bukanlah siapa-siapa melainkan omega pembawa malu." Seolah Baekhyun tidak mengandung mereka atau menderita saat bulan-bulan kehamilannya, Chanyeol akhirnya memberi nama pada mereka bertiga: _Sehun, Jongin_ , dan _Minseok_.

Pups itu tumbuh dengan sangat cepat karena mereka adalah werewolf bukan manusia sepenuhnya, mereka mulai berjalan pada usia yang sangat dini dan Baekhyun adalah yang pertama melihatnya.

"Kemarilah ke mommy sayang! Ayo kemari." Ia berkata sambil mencoba menyemangati mereka. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang tengah ia rasakan, karena senyum yang tampak di wajahnya sangatlah cerah, setelah menghabiskan berhari-hari menangis.

Ketiga anaknya berjalan dengan kesulitan, mencoba meraih mommy mereka dan ketika mereka mulai kesal, mereka lalu berubah kedalam wujud wolf mereka dan berjalan mendekat dengan mudah. Sang ibu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya melihat ketiganya.

"Jangan curang nak! Kalian harus berjalan dengan wujud manusia kalian, ayolah!" ketiga pups itu lalu merengek dan menatap kearah ibunya, memberinya tatapan puppy terbaik yang mereka miliki untuk membujuk ibunya agar mengasihani mereka, dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Tidak, itu tidak akan berhasil pada mommy. Sekarang berubahlah ke wujud manusia kalian dan belajar berjalan." Mereka bertiga merengek lagi, tapi tetap menuruti kata ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Setiap waktu yang berlalu, walapun Baekhyun merasa sangat senang dengan waktu yang ia habiskan dengan anak-anaknya, ia tetap menahan kesedihan dalam hatinya karena tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan suaminya. Seharusnya ia ada disini melihat pertumbuhan anak-anak mereka, pertama kalinya mereka berjalan, pertama kalinya mereka berubah, dan Baekhyun menunggunya, ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya dengan berkata kalau mungkin suaminya membutuhkan sedikit waktu lebih lama lagi untuk bertemu dengannya.

Chanyeol akan datang beberapa kali untuk melihat anak-anaknya, untuk mendengar anak-anaknya tapi tidak pernah berkata apapun pada Baekhyun, seolah Baekhyun tidak ada disana, bahkan anak-anaknya pun mulai menyadarinya, dan Sehun suatu saat bertanya pada ibunya.

"Mom, kenapa Daddy tidak pernah berkata pada mommy?" dan sekarang bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada anakmu kalau ayah mereka benar-benar seorang yang bresngsek?

"Daddy tidak pernah tidur dengan kita, seperti daddy-daddy lainnya?" Minseok berkata dengan tatapan mata yang sedih, dan Bakehyun mencoba yang terbaik untuk senyum padanya.

"Da..daddy.. dia sangat sibuk, ya benar-benar sangat sibuk dengan... ya karena daddy adalah pemimpin kelompok." Apa ia tengah bercanda? Chanyeol jelas-jelas mengabaikannya bahkan anak-anak mereka, ini benar-benar tidak adil. Ia berbalik untuk menyembunyikan tetesan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari dan bulan telah berganti tapi Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol, selain saat alpha itu tengah melihat anak-anaknya, dan ketika ia melakukannya, ia tidak akan pernah memberi tatapan atau sepatah kata padanya. Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar untuk Chanyeol kembali padanya, tapi harapan itu terasa sia-sia.

Saat ia sembuh total dan bisa berjalan, itulah saat ia keluar dari kamar dan dan bersikukuh untuk bertemu suaminya. Tapi dimana Chanyeol saat ini? Dimana suaminya menghabiskan malamnya? Baekhyun mengikuti _matenya_ dengan diam-diam hanya untuk dikejutkan dengan hal yang paling mengejutkan seumur hidupnya.

Itu adalah ruangan sang wakil pemimpin, Baekhyun tau betul akan hal itu. Ia melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam dan setelah beberapa saat ia mendengar apa yang sering disebut dengan erangan dan desahan, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersedak dalam isakannya, tapi dengan cepat ia menutup tangannya di mulutnya dan menajamkan pendengaran pada daun pintu itu, ia ingin memastikannya, dan itu tidak diragukan lagi adalah suara Kyungsoo meneriakkan nama _matenya_.

Baekhyun ingin sekali berbalik dan pergi dari rasa sakitnya, tapi tidak, ia ingin melihatnya dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri, jadi ia membuka pintu itu dan menemukan keduanya tertangkap basah oleh pandangannya.

Di pintu itu Baekhyun mengeluarkan isakan yang jelas, dan mendapat perhatian dari keduanya, Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut, tapi sebelum ia dapat berkata apapun, Baekhyun telah menghilang.  
.

.

.

.  
Baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin, ia tiba di kebun istana dan berubah ke dalam wujud wolfnya, mengaumkan auman yang sangat menyedihkan sampai membuat seisi istana mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengenakan pakaiannya saat ia melihat Baekhyun pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia merasakan perasaan sangat bersalah saat melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

"Pergilah, kejar dia." Chanyeol mendekat padanya dan mencoba mengusap pipinya, tapi Kyungsoo menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau telah menghukumnya karena kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan, itu salahmu, kau telah mempercayakannya pada sepupumu, kau meninggalkannya tanpa memberinya perlindungan yang layak ia dapatkan dan kau berselingkuh denganku karena aku terlalu takut untuk menolakmu, tapi aku tidak pernah mencintaimu seperti Baekhyun mencintaimu." Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan setelahnya ia pergi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan wujud wolfnya berlari keluar istana, ia terus lari dan lari, sampai ia tiba dirumah lama milik orangtuanya di hutan. Lalu ia berubah kembali kewujud manusianya dan masuk kerumah itu dan duduk di ranjang orangtuanya. Air matanya meluncur deras sambil ia mengambil dua buah bantal untuk menghapusnya. Bantal itu masih memiliki aroma orangtuanya, dan ia menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukan bantal itu.

"Ia berselingkuh dariku, Ibu dia menyelingkuhiku, Ayah, aku bersumpah itu bukan salahku. Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak berselingkuh darinya!" ia terus terisak sambil mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Aku harusnya mati saja dengan kalian!" ia terus menangis sampai jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol telah mencari ke semua tempat, ia tidak dapat menemukan matenya. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mencium aromanya, dan itu berarti ia telah meninggalkan istana. Ia memerintahkan prajurit untuk mencari disemua penjuru kota tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

Chanyeol pulang kembali dan disambut oleh tiga orang anaknya, mereka berlari ke ayahnya dengan semangat.

"Apakah daddy menemukan mommy?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan ketiganya berbailk menjauhinya, kembali ke kamar ibunya, mereka bahkan tidak menatapnya lagi, ia mulai merasa sangat bersalah, dan jiwa wolfnya mulai memberontak padanya, ingin mengambil alih tubuhnya, untuk pergi mencari _matenya_.

Tapi dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang marah seperti itu, dan Baekhyun tidak ada disana, jiwa wolfya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Chanyeol kembali ke ruangan Kyungsoo, tapi laki-laki itu berdiri di pintu dan menolaknya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Tidak yang mulia, dengan segala hormat, bahkan jika kau membunuhku. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan itu lagi, aku bahkan belum bisa menghapus ingatanku saat ia berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tersedak dalam isakannya."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tidak percaya,

"Kau tau kan kalau aku bisa saja mencari omega lain?" sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan sedih padanya.

"Aku tau, tapi tak peduli siapa omega itu nantinya, wanita ataupun laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah mencintaimu seperti Baekhyun mencintaimu." Chanyeol bahkan masih bangga menyebutkan kesalahan omega itu.

"Ia sudah tidak suci." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sedih lagi mendengarnya.

"Tidak, ia tidak ternodai dari caramu menjelaskan itu semua padaku. Aku paham saat kau bilang kau menghentikan Seunghyun disaat yang tepat, jadi dia tidak ternodai. Tolong lupakan harga dirimu dan pergilah cari dia!" Ia mendorong Chanyeol dan menutup pintunya. Chanyeol mengumpat dengan rahang yang mengeras, ia benar-benar yakin kalau yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi adalah hal yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dan mendapati dirinya tidur di kasur orangtuanya dengan bantal yang basah dibawah kepalanya. Pagi telah tiba dan ia tidak sadar berapa jam ia telah tertidur setelah meninggalkan istana. Perutnya mengerang dan itu mengingatkannya kalau ia harus makan sesuatu dan hal itu membuatya mendengus kesal.

Untungnya orangtuanya telah mengajarinya cara hidup di hutan, dan Baekhyun mendapat ide untuk pergi ke danau untuk mencari ikan. Itu akan lebih mudah untuk berburu dengan wujud wolfnya. Ia lalu berubah ke wujud wolf dan berlari ke danau yang tampak sangat indah di pagi hari. Bunga-bunga tampak basah karena embun, banyak burung di pepohonan, kelinci meloncat-loncat kesana kemari. Dan pemandangan itu membuat hatinya tergelitik, lalu ia melompat ke danau untuk menangkap dan memakan ikan sampai merasa kalau ia kenyang. Lalu ia berubah ke wujud manusianya kembali.

Baekhyun berdiri di sisi danau sambil membersihkan tubuh dan rambutnya, rambut basahnya nampak berkilau dibawah sinar matahari dan tetes air jatuh ke bawah melewati kulit putih mulusnya. Ia merasa sangat segar, tapi sesuatu nampak mengganjal di hatinya, ia merindukan _matenya_ dan anak-anaknya.

Terutama anak-anaknya yang tengah tumbuh sangat cepat dan ia tidak disana untuk menyaksikannya. Ia hampir terisak saat mendengar sebuah siulan dan dengan cepat ia berbalik dan melihat laki-laki yang sangat tinggi dan tampan disana tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa omega secantik dirimu berdiri sendirian disini?" Baekhyun bisa merasakan kalau laki-laki itu adalah seorang alpha, tapi ia terlihat seperti seorang alpha yang baik. Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya dan Baekhyun balik tersenyum sambil bertanya-tanya siapa alpha itu, yang mana mampu membuatnya nyaman ketika ia menatapnya.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

T/N

As I said yesterday... here we go! Another parts for you dears!

 **dan YA ff ini memang alurnya sangat cepat dears... so fasten your seatbelt and be ready for the rollercoaster! Don't worry this isn't angst fic.**

Thanks buat rekomen ffnya dears,, tapi jujur yg kalian rekomen itu juga udah aku baca smua hhhha jadi intinya kita sama-sama nunggu updatean mereka kkkk

Dan ada yang nanyain aku line berapa? Hhhe aku 20an lebih dears, nggak beda jauh dari Baekhyunee. So call me eonnie if you don't mind.

Boleh curhat dikit? Jujur ini nggak maksimal aku editnya karena lagi bad mood banget dears, hufff kalian yang udah kerja pasti pernah ngalamin gimana kerasnya lingkungan kerja. Apalagi buat memahami 'adult', meskipun aku juga udah dewasa tapi tetep aja rasanya bikin down kadang-kadang buat memahami mreka. Udah ah curhatnya. Hhhi

See you in the next chap!

Thank you so muuuuchhh for the lovely reviewers, followers, and for the faves... you're Jjjang guys, but **please don't be siders**.

 **#lovesign**


	6. Chapter 6

**INEVITABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Skynet**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1177207/inevitable-mpreg-chanbaek-vixx-wolfau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 _Baekhyun berada dalam masalah ketika ia tau kalau seorang Alpha kuat dan kejam, Chanyeol adalah mate'nya_

 _._

 _._

Indo Trans

 **by Beescrescent75**

 _ **PART**_ _ **9**_

Si alpha tampan berambut pirang itu kemudian melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun sambil tetap berdiri di tempatnya, dan Baekhyun balik melambaikan tangannya lalu keluar dari danau dan melihat alpha itu berlari kearahnya sambil melepas bajunya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini pakailah!" Baekhyun menerima dan memakai baju itu lalu tersenyum pada alha baik hati itu. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasakan setenang ini bersama orang asing kecuali dengan alpha ini. Merasa penasaran dengan laki-laki tampan berambut pirang itu, ia akhirnya mengulurkan tangan dan hendak berjabat tangan berkenalan dengannya.

"Baekhyun." Sedangkan si alpha itu menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum balik.

"Hongbin." Mereka berdua duduk di batu besar dekat danau dan Hongbin mulai bicara.

"Area ini masuk dalam wilayahku, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Selama ia memikirkan jawabannya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menghilangkan nada pahit yang muncul di suaranya saat ia menceritakan semuanya, ia merasa aneh kenapa ia mau bercerita pada orang yang benar-benar asing yang baru ia temui pertama kalinya.

Alpha itu adalah seorang pendengar yang baik dan saat menatapnya, Baekhyun dapat menebak kalau ia berasal dari keluarga yang bermartabat tinggi. Ia seseorang yang menarik dan mau mendengarkan semua ceritanya dengan penuh perhatian namun tetap menjaga jarak diantara mereka saat mereka duduk hanya berdua. Ia sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian Chanyeol yang sangat kejam.

Ketika Baekhyun selesai berbicara, Hongbin memintanya untuk menunggu, dan setelah beberapa saat ia kembali dan membawa seekor anak kucing kecil di tangannya.

"Jangan tertawa, dan ini hewan piaraanku, namanya Snow." Anak kucing itu mendongak kearah Baekhyun dan mengeong, membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat gemas dan mengambilnya dan membawanya ke pangkuannya, lalu ia mulai mengelus bulu-bulunya.

"Ia cantik." Ia melihat kearah Hongbin dan terkikik sementara Hongbin hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kau janji tidak akan menertawakanku." Baekhyun merasa Hongbin sungguh imut karena memiliki sisi lembut sebagai seorang alpha.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya, aku tidak menyangka kalau seorang alpha bisa memiliki sisi yang lembut!" Hongbin hanya mengedipkan matanya mendengar jawaban itu, dengan cara yang cukup menggemaskan, dan selanjutbya ia berkata dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Akankah itu membantuku untuk memenangkan hatimu?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjawabnya.

"Sebagai teman, iya." Dan ia tidak melewatkan cibiran imut yang dilakukan oleh Hongbin. Mereka menghabiskan sisa hari dengan mengobrol sampai akhirnya Hongbin mengundangnya untuk datang ke istana kelompoknya. Itu sungguh mengejutkan karena Hongbin ternyata adalah adik dari pimpinan kelompoknya.

.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan menuju istana, Baekhyun merasa sangat gugup karena ia akan bertemu dengan sebuah kelompok baru, ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi memikirkan kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru yang baik akhirmya mampu membuatnya yakin akan keputusannya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika ia bertemu dengan pimpinan kelompok itu, N, ia merasa terintimidasi saat alpha itu mengernyit dan menatap tajam padanya. Tetapi topengnya hilang seketika ketika ia mengambil snow dari Hongbin dan memarahinya.

"Jangan mencuri snow, aku merindukannya." Dan Baekhyun tertawa saat keduanya terus bertengkar mengenai kucing itu.

"Dia milikku! Aku memberinya makan!"

"Jika makanan yang kau maksud adalah roti itu, kau sungguh delusional, karena aku selalu memandikannya dan menidurkannya."

"Dia hampir saja tenggelam!" si kucing melompat kembali kearah Bakehyun dan si pimpinan kelompok melotot kearahnya lagi.

"Berikan padaku snowy ku!" dan Hongbin memukul kepalanya.

"Berbaik hatilah pada Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Hubungan antara dua saudara yang sangat dekat itu membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat seketika, ia lalu bergabung dengan mereka untuk mengobrol dan berdebat, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun kembali merasa memiliki keluarga.

Saat makan siang, keluarga Hongbin berkumpul semua dan ada dua lagi saudara Hongbin disana. Mereka menyambut Baekhyun dan secepatnya sebuah ruangan telah disiapkan untuknya. Semua yang ada disana menolak kalau Baekhyun harus hidup sendirian di hutan lagi. Dan Baekhyun lebih dikejutkan lagi ketika saudara Hongbin mendekat dan memberinya kecupan selamat malam. Ia tau kalau keluarga itu terbangun dengan baik dan sangat bermartabat.

.

.

.

Nama Baekhyun tidak sengaja terucap dari mulut Chanyeol saat ia melakukan sex dengan Jisung. Dan laki-laki itu marah menatap keaarah Chanyeol dengan raut wajah terluka.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya kau baru saja menyebutkan namanya, dan bukan namaku!" ia menghela nafas kasar dan nampaknya moodnya turun drastis. Chanyeol menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sambil mengumpat dan meninggalkan si omega.

Ia merindukan Baekhyun, beberapa waktu tanpanya dan ia berusaha melupakannya dengan mencari pengganti yang lain, tapi ia gagal. Tak seorangpun mampu menggantikan senyum cerah Bakehyun, kilau matanya, tingkah imutya, kebaikan hatinya, kelembutan kulitnya, pelukan hangatnya, sentuhan syarat cintanya dan yang paling utama, wolfnya siang dan malam nampak merintihkan nama _matenya_. Dan Chanyeol hampir saja gila karenanya.

.

.

.

Pencarian Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mengamuk karenanya. Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan Chanyeol menderita berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan padanya kalau ' _itu karena salahmu_ ' pada sang alpha. Tentu saja ia tidak berani mengatakannya dan mungkin akan kehilangan nyawanya karena mengejek diam-diam sang alpha, kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kita belum mencoba mengecek di dekat danau karena itu adalah wilayah kelompok lain. Bagaimana kalau ia pergi kesana? Itu tidak jauh dari hutan tempat dimana ia dibesarkan dan pertama kita bertemu dengannya."

Chanyeol seketika melompat dari singgasananya dan memerintah pada pengikutnya untuk menuju ke danau. Mendengar nama Baekhyun dan kelompok lain dalam satu kalimat membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, tiba-tiba wolfnya menggeram tidak suka dengan kemungkinan kehilangan _matenya_ karena orang lain.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk di batu besar dekat danau, ia meninggalkan istana secara diam-diam setelah sarapan karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan saudara barunya sementara mereka memiliki banyak urusan yang harus dikerjakan. Walau mereka selalu menganggapnya seperti keluarga. Dan mereka tidak pernah mengkomplain keberadaannya.

Tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk ditemukan oleh Hongbin yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu dipunggungnya yang mana membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

"Kenapa kau mempoutkan bibirmu?" Hongbin menendang kerikil di depannya dengan imut.

"Karena kau meninggalkanku sendirian setelah sarapan, dan kupikir kau meninggalkan kita selamanya." Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, ia menyukai Hongbin,

 _ya_ ia seorang alpha,

 _ya_ , ia lebih tua darinya,

dan _ya_ , ia berasal dari keluarga bermartabat tapi tidak pernah merasa canggung karenanya, ia merasa kalau mereka sudah sangat dekat, dan pertanyaan Hongbin selanjutnya nampak mengejutkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini sendirian?" Baekhyun lalu menunduk dan tidak ingin mengaku kalau ia menyukai tempat ini, dimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan suaminya dan ia masih mencintainya dan sekarang ia merindukannya. Hongbin sangat peka dalam membaca pikirannya, dan ia menepuk pundaknya mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk hatinya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu menceritakannya padaku. Aku disinu untukmu." Ia merentangkan tangannya sambil membawa mawar putih.

"Ini mengingatkanku padamu, cantik, suci dan mempesona layaknya dirimu." Kata-kata pujian itu membuat Baekhyun senang, dan dianggap _suci_ dari pada _ternodai_ membuatnya meneteskan air mata, ia memeluk Hongbin, yang mana hal itu mengejutkan si alpha. Setelahnya ia terisak dengan sangat keras, membuat si alpha bingung dan membeku karena pelukan si omega, tapi kemudian ia membalas pelukan itu.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kesedihan hatinya dalam tangis itu, sementara Hongbin hanya berusaha membuatnya tenang dengan membisikan kalimat penenang di telinganya dan mengelus punggungnya. Momen romantis itu terpotong ketika keduanya mendengar sebuah geraman keras, mereka lalu melepaskan pelukan itu untuk melihat seorang alpha yang tidak begitu senang sedang melangkah menuju mereka dengan beberapa pengikutnya. Baekhyun melihatnya dan terkejut bersamaan dengan perasaan ketakutan yang menyerangnya. Nama sang alpha terucap saat ia berusaha bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Hongbin.

"Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihatnya dengan sangat marah, dimana _matenya_ tengah dipeluk oleh alpha lain dan sang omega nampak nyaman dalam pelukan itu. Ia ingin menghantamkan kepalanya di tembok, karena _matenya_ terlihat lebih bersinar dan sepuluh kali lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, tapi ia berada dalam pelukan orang lain. Chanyeol hendak menyerangnya, ketika sang wakil ketua menghentikannya dan menunjuk kearah kumpulan wolf yang tengah mendekat. Ia meminta pimpinannya untuk melangkah kedepan hati-hati, tapi sebelum Chanyeol dapat melangkah lebih jauh, Baekhyun dan Hongbin telah ditarik oleh kelompok Hongbin dan sang pimpinan N maju untuk menunjukkan ekspresi yang keras dan menakutkan yang mana mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Kau telah melewati perbatasan." Ia memperingati Chanyeol dengan tegas dan Chanyeol berhenti tapi menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan kesini karena menginginkan wilayahmu, aku kesini untuk mengambil kembali _mateku_." Matanya kemudian berubah merah dan kedua tanda di lehernya dan Baekhyun bersinar cerah di waktu yang bersamaan, seolah menunjukkan ikatan mereka berdua.

"Aku disini untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku." Chanyeol berkata sementara Baekhyun gemetaran sambil memeluk erat Hongbin dan membentak _matenya_.

"Kau berselingkuh dariku! Aku membencimu! Aku tidak ingin bersamamu lagi!" Lalu Chanyeol menyerigai, jika omeganya tidak ingin kembali padanya dengan sukarela, maka ia harus memaksanya dengan menggunakan kekuatan alphanya.

"Kemarilah!" dan tubuh Baekhyun bergerak dengan sendirinya, meninggalkan Hongbin dan menjuju _matenya_ sambil berteriak dan terisak.

"Tidak! Tidak." Ia hampir saja sampai di genggaman Chanyeol saat Hongbin berlari dan berdiri diantara keduanya, sambil berteriak keras, dan teriakan itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Chanyeol dan ia kehilangan kekuatannya pada sang omega. Itu membuat Bakehyun bebas dari kekuatan dominasi sang alpha dan si omega mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berlari dengan cepat dan bersembunyi di belakang kelompok lain. Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Hongbin dan mengancamnya.

"Minggir dari jalanku orang asing! Atau aku akan membunuhmu." Hongbin sama sekali tidak mundur, ia menyerigai pada alpha itu menunjukkan kalau ia tidak takut.

"Aku ingin melihat seberapa besar usahamu." Dengan dua orang alpha berdiri sejajar, Baekhyun hanya melihat dengan ketakutan, mungkin inilah yang disebut pertarungan antara dua alpha merebutkan seorang omega.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_PART**_ _ **10**_ _ **_**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun melihat dengan takut ketika dua orang alpha itu berubah kedalam wujud wolfnya, dan ia bertanya-tanya kenapa tak seorangpun menghentikan mereka jadi ia menatap ke N dan bertanya,

"Kenapa tak seorangpun menghentikan mereka atau mungkin menghalangi mereka? Apa yang terjadi?" sementara N melihatnya dengan terkejut.

"Kau ingin memberitahuku kalau kau tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi? Kau tidak pernah melihat pertarungan antara dua alpha memperebutkan omega?" dan Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan matanya menanggapinya. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu N kalau ia tidak dibesarkan diantara lingkungan wolf dan ia sangat tau sedikit sekali hal mengenai adat mereka. Apakah itu berarti keduanya akan bertarung sehingga satu yang menang akan mengklaim dirinya? Lalu N melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Itu pertarungan sampai mati atau sampai salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa bergerak lagi."

Hongbin berubah menjadi wolf dengan ukuran tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun melihat dengan ketakutan kearah pertarungan itu. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah bertarung dengan kemampuan terbaiknya, ia masih saja kalah dengan lawannya karena Hongbin lebih cepat, kuat dan cerdik.

Sampai saat dimana Chanyeol terlempar ke tanah dan seketika Baekhyun terlonjak dan lari menuju kearah Chanyeol. Sebelum Hongbin menghabisi Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdiri diantara keduanya dan melindungi Chanyeol yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di tanah. Ia menghalangi Hongbin yang hendak membunuhnya.

"Tidak, jangan membunuhnya!" Baekhyun sama sekali belum siap untuk kehilangan _matenya_ , sementara wolf di depannya memberinya tatapan sedih dan beralih pergi, tapi kedua kelompok itu sepakat mengumumkan kalau Hongbinlah pemenangnya. Kedua alpha itu kemudian berubah kembail ke wujud manusia mereka.

Akhirnya Chanyeol sadar walaupun terdapat banyak luka parah ditubuhnya, baik luka fisik ataupun mentalnya. Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh perhatian, ia mengelus lengannya dan bertanya padanya.

"Chanyeol apa kau baik-baik saja?" tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menampik tangan itu dari lengannya dan berkata dengan pelan.

"Sekarang kau bebas. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau inginkan? Untuk bebas? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Ia kemudian berbalik ke wakil kelompoknya yang selanjutnya membantunya berdiri dan berjalan sambil berkata padanya.

"Bawa aku pulang." Kelompoknya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan ia memberikan tatapan sedih pada Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat dirinya di cermin, tanda klaim dari Chanyeol masih ada di lehernya begitupun dengan cintanya. Tapi N mengatakan padanya kalau sekarang ia adalah milik Hongbin dan harus mating dengannya. Tubuhnya merinding membayangkan dirinya yang akan disentuh oleh orang lain selain _matenya_. Ia terlonjak kaget saat Hongbin kembali dan memeluknya dari belakang, dan reaksi itu membuat Hongbin terkejut juga dan merasa sakit hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun membentak alpha yang tengah kebingungan itu yang kemudian menjawabnya dengan gugup.

"A...aku pi...pikir.. aku pu..punya hak untuk...maksudku kau juga tau kan kalau sekarang aku adalah alphamu?" Baekhyun mundur kebelakang mendengarnya, sambil menajamkan tatapan matanya untuk menakuti sang alpha.

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuhku, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi _matemu_." Dan Hongbin meundukkan kepalanya lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil dengan pelan menutup pintunya. Bekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia tidak bermaksud untuk membentaknya atau menyakiti hati Hongbin seperti itu, ia hanya terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi kemarin dan hari ini. Ia menemukan _mate_ lain untuknya? Alpha lain? Ia memutuskan akan meminta maaf dan berbicara pada Hongbin di hari setelahnya, menjelaskan padanya kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengunci dirinya di ruangannya, menolak untuk bertemu siapapun, itu adalah yang pertama baginya kalah dalam pertarungan dengan seseorang, dan yang membuatnya lebih parah adalah bahwa omeganya telah menyelamatkan nyawanya seperti yang telah diceritakan oleh wakilnya saat ia sudah sadarkan diri. Bukankah seharusnya dialah yang melindungi omeganya? Bukankah ia seharusnya memegang kendali pada keselamatan omeganya bukan malah sebaliknya? Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi kelompoknya setelah ini?

Ia telah kehilangan _matenya_ karena alpha lain, ia hanya kalah dalam sebuah pertarungan, dan harus memberikan _matenya_ sebagai hadiah untuk sang pemenang untuk memuaskannya. Adakah sesuatu yang lebih memalukan dari hal itu? Chayeol kemudian menggeram di bantalnya, berteriak pada siapapun yang mengetuk pintunya dan tidak ada minat sama sekali untuk tau siapa yang melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Jisung tidak berhenti mengetuk pintu sang alpha sampai pada akhirnya sang wakil kelompok, Kyungsoo menghentikannya. Memintanya untuk meninggalkan sang alpha sendirian.

"Tapi aku ingin menyembuhkannya! Dan juga datang untuk menghiburnya!" Jisung bersikukuh dengan polosnya, tapi sang wakil yang pintar tau benar apa yang ada di pikirannya dan rencana Jisung.

"Dengarkan aku jalang, aku tau apa yang kau rencanakan, kau ingin membuat yang mulia knotting dan mengklaimu kan?" Dan Jisung menyerigai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginginkan hal itu? Ia sedang single sekarang dan aku ingin menjadi _mate_ yang lebih baik daripada omega tak berguna itu." Dan Kyungsoo langsung meraih lehernya.

"Dengarkan, Jalang! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melancarkan rencanamu, aku ingin Baekhyun dan yang mulia kembali bersama lagi." Lalu Jisung melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Kyungsoo dan membentak balik.

"Selama aku hidup, aku tidak akan membiarkan omega itu menginjakkan kakinya di istana ini lagi!" setelahnya Jisung meninggalkan tempat itu sementara Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah, bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin seorang omega sepertinya mampu menantang aturan istana seperti itu?

Lalu ia teringat saat tiga anak Chanyeol berlari padanya saat mereka tiba di istana, dimalam setelah pertarungan itu dan menanyakan padanya akankah ibu mereka akan cepat pulang. Jongin meraih tangannya dengan tatapan penuh air mata, dan memintanya untuk membantu orang tua mereka bersatu kembali. Dan ia berjanji pada anak itu apapun yang akan ia hadapi untuk membantu menyatukan keluarga mereka, ia tidak akan membiarkan Jisung mengambil tempat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dikeesokan harinya dan menemukan satu buket bunga di kasurnya dengan catatan kecil disana yang mengatakan "Selamat pagi" Hongbin bertingkah sangat manis yang mana membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah padanya. Baekhyun sarapan di kamarnya, memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan pelayan yang juga membawa sebuah kartu ucapan yang harus ia buka setelah selesai sarapan. Baekhyun melakukannya, surat itu ditulis dengan sangat rapi dan isinya memintanya untuk ke danau.

Setelahnya Baekhyun pergi ke danau dan menemui Hongbin yang berdiri dan tersenyum padanya, dan sang alpha itu mendekat pada Baekhyun yang mana membuat Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya yang membuat sang alpha nampak terluka karenanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu selain kau memberiku ijin untuk melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Ia lalu menunjuk kearah bebek yang tengah bersama anak-anaknya berenang di danau, Baekhyun lalu berlari untuk duduk disamping Hongbin sambil melihat pemandangan menggemaskan itu. Ia mendengar si alpha yang mendengus dan berbalik padanya, sementara si alpha menatap ke tanah dengan sedih.

"Aku tau kalau kau masih mencintai suamimu dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku atau menghentikan cintamu padanya. Aku hanya ingin kau tau kalau aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti barang dan aku tidak akan berhenti untuk berusaha memenangkan hatimu untukku."

Hongbin mengatakannya dengan menatap Baekhyun penuh dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku akan terus memberimu kejutan romantis sampai hatimu menyerah padaku." Dan Baekhyun makin merasa bersalah pada si alpha manis itu, telah membuatnya terluka karena dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa memberimu perasaan balik seperti yang kau harapkan?" ia mengatakan pada Hongbin tentang kemungkinan itu, dan Hongbin menatap padanya beberapa saat sambil menahan air mata yang jelas akan jatuh dan kemudian ia berkata.

"Dan mungkin aku akan membebaskanmu tanpa pernah menyesali apapun karena aku pernah mencintaimu." Yang dilakukan oleh alpha itu benar-benar berlebihan untuknya, Baekhyun merasa kalau Hongbin sungguh tidak adil pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya. Ia merasa malu pada keegoisan dirinya, memperlakukan si alpha seperti itu, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, karena apapun yang akan ia katakan mungkin akan melukai Hongbin, jadi ia memilih untuk tetap diam.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tak seorangpun akan menyebut namamu, Taeyong. Ayolah, kau bilang kau mencintaiku!" Jisung tengah memohon pada alpha kekasih rahasianya yang tengah menggelengkan kepala menolak permintaan kekasihnya.

"Tidak! Itu terlalu bahaya! Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja untuk memiliki Chanyeol dan menikah denganku? Kau adalah _mateku_ dan seperti yang kau katakan kalau aku mencintaimu." Sementara Jisung mengepalkan tangannya.

"Dan hanya akan menjadi rakyat biasa? Tidak akan pernah! Aku ingin menjadi omega nomor satu yakni _mate_ seorang ketua, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, rencanaku sangat sederhana. Aku akan membuatnya mabuk dan bercinta denganku, dan kalau ia tidak melakukan knotting denganku, maka kaulah yang akan melakukannya dan aku akan hamil. Aku akan menuntutnya untuk menjadikanku _matenya_ secara resmi."

Sementara itu Taeyong masih menolak ide itu, ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan kejadian di istana. Apa yang ia inginkan untuk cinta pertamanya adalah untuk menerimanya dan mencintainya. Tapi Jisung menolak _mate_ _nya_ yang sesungguhnya untuk mendapat kedudukan tinggi di istana.

Dan sepasang kekasih rahasia itu tidak menyadari kalau seseorang tengah melihat mereka secara diam-diam dan mendengarkan semua rencananya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello dears...

Another parts for you. Ini udah lumayan cepet kan ya updatenya?

 **Hayo... siapa itu yang nguping Jisung and Taeyong?**

 **Yuups si alpha baik hati itu Hongbin dears!**

 **Dan yang agak bingung dengan ceritanya, aku saranin bacanya pelan-pelan dears biar lebih paham.**

" **Alurnya kecepetan/ kayak kereta api" hhhha emang iya dears udah aku sebutin dari awal emang alurnya cepet. Dan ini udah masuk ke konflik utama dari cerita ini.**

 _ ***ssstttt sedikit spoiler kedepan nggak ada alpha lain lagi.***_

Senengnya banyak dari kalian terus ngikuti dan terus memberi reviews di transfic ini... gumawo ne... ^^

Seperti biasa aku ucapin terima kasih banyak buat reviews, faves, dan follnya. Next chapter? Review dulu ya dan **Don't be siders dears!**

See u in the next chap.

.

.

 **#lovesign**


	7. Chapter 7

**INEVITABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Skynet**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1177207/inevitable-mpreg-chanbaek-vixx-wolfau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 _Baekhyun berada dalam masalah ketika ia tau kalau seorang Alpha kuat dan kejam, Chanyeol adalah mate'nya_

 _._

 _._

Indo Trans

 **by Beescrescent75**

 _ **PART**_ _ **11**_

Selama satu minggu Chanyeol mengurung dirinya dalam ruangannya, menolak untuk bertemu dengan siapapun. Walaupun dalam hatinya, ia berharap bahwa seseorang, siapapun itu mau datang dan melihat kondisinya. Bukan karena ia pemimpin kelompoknya, tapi karena ia juga seseorang yang membutuhkan orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya, dan satu minggu itu, waktu itu benar-benar memberi tau Chanyel bagaimana sebenarnya orang-orang dalam kelompoknya menganggap dirinya.

Ia sekarang tau benar kalau Kyungsoo tidak pernah mencintainya dan ingin dirinya kembali bersatu dengan _matenya_ sehingga ia tidak perlu datang pada Kyungsoo. Sementara Jisung sangat menyukai posisinya sebagai selir.

Dan seseorang yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya setelah pertarungan itu hanyalah Baekhyun meski ikatan mereka telah rusak. Dan sampai saat ini ia masih saja mengelak untuk mengakui kalau satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar mencintainya dan peduli padanya adalah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mau mengurung dirinya dalam ruangannya terus menerus, mendapat makanan dan apapun yang ia butuhkan disana. Ia sadar walaupun ia tidak mencintai Hongbin, ia tidak seharusnya memperlakukannya dengan kasar dan mempermalukannya di mata keluarganya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bergabung ke acara sarapan keluarga pagi itu.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar bisikan ataupun melihat tatapanyang ditujukan padanya dan bagaimana wajah Hongbin yang merona merah karenanya.

"Apakah kalian sudah mating?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Aku tidak melihat tanda apapun di lehermu." Satu lagi saudara Hongbin menambahkan.

"Apakah melakukan sex dengan Baekhyun begitu nikmat?"

Dan bisikan itu diakhiri dengan N yang melemparkan pertanyaan yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Apakah kita akan mendapati Baekhyun hamil dalam waktu dekat ini?" dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun tersedak makanannya lalu Hongbin meminta semua saudaranya untuk berhenti mengganggunya dan _matenya._

.

.

.

Hari dan malam-malam sepi yang Chanyeol lalui makin membuatnya yakin sepenuhnya siapa yang tengah benar-benar ia harapkan, yang ia rindukan. Ya, ia merindukan anak-anaknya, tapi ia merindukan separuh jiwanya lebih dari apapun. Ia mulai menyadari kalau ikatan yang mereka lakukan bukan hanya sebatas sex saja, itu adalah tentang siapa yang benar-benar peduli padanya dan khawatir padanya, dan ia yang akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Di pertarungan itu, walaupun banyak orang yang berpikiran kalau saat terlempar ia tidak sadarkan diri di tanah. Dan nyatanya itu tidak benar sama sekali, ia hanya tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali saat itu. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Baekhyun melompat diantara dirinya dan Hongbin masih dalam wujud manusianya dan mencegah Hongbin untuk membunuhnya.

Dan jika itu belum membuktikan seberapa besar Baekhyun mencintai dirinya dan peduli padanya sementara Baekhyun menginginkan kebebasannya, maka Chanyeol tidak tau lagi hal apa yang lebih bisa membuktikan rasa cinta dan peduli dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Baekhyun untuknya.

Chanyeol mulai menyadari kalau Baekhyun memang benar-benar mencintainya dan ia memperlakukannya dengan sangat buruk. Sementara rasa bersalah mulai menggerogotinya, ia merindukan apapun yang ada pada diri Baekhyun, merindukan kepeduliannya dan kebaikan hatinya, dan itu sudah terlambat untuk ia sadari karena ia telah kehilangan Baekhyun untuk seorang alpha lain.

.

.

.

Ketukan pintu yang terjadi terus menerus di pagi itu membuat Chanyeol bangun dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintunya dan ia melihat tiga wajah malaikat yang sangat ia rindukan, wajah ketiga anaknya. Ketiga anak itu masuk kedalam kamarnya saat ayah mereka memberi ijin mereka untuk masuk, dan menutup pintu kamar.

Ketiganya mulai memanjat menaiki tubuh ayahnya meminta untuk digendong, Chanyeol lalu menggendong mereka satu persatu dan mencium mereka dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kemudian mereka semua duduk di ranjang ayahnya dan sibuk mencoba menceritakan sesuatu padanya.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan tingkah imut mereka dan meminta mereka untuk tenang dan bercerita satu demi satu. Ketiganya saling bertatapan dan membisikkan sesuatu, dan akhirnya mereka bertiga sepakat kalau Minseoklah yang akan menceritakan pada ayahnya.

"Daddy... toyong bawa kembali mommy!" Minseok berbicara dengan aksen cedalnya.

Membawa ibu mereka pulang kembali? Ia berharap untuk dapat melakukannya lebih dari apapun saat ini. Ia tidak pernah menghargai apa yang ia miliki, ia memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti barang dan sekarang ia menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak bisa nak, kalian tau kan, ayah kalah dalam pertarungan dengan seorang wolf yang besar, dan wolf besar itu membawa mommy kalian pergi." Ia mencoba menjelaskan hal itu pada mereka dengan cara yang sesederhana mungkin, tapi nampaknya ketiganya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi dan hal yang ia katakan.

"Bertarunglah lagi daddy!" Jongin berkata dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa, mungkin ia seharusnya melakukan hal itu, dan mungkin tidak seharusnya ia menyerah begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat biasa disisi danau, di batu besar yang sama ia duduk setiap harinya, Baekhyun tengah berada disana melihat danau sambil mengingat _matenya_ dan juga anak-anaknya. Ia mengusap air matanya yang jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Itu adalah waktu yang ia miliki untuk menangisi anak-anaknya dan mantan _matenya_ tanpa diketahui oleh keluarga Hongbin. Ia tidak sadar kalau Hongbin berdiri dibalik pohon dan melihatnya sambil merasakan kesedihan dan kemarahan menyadari kalau Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia bersamanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa seperti bermimpi ketika ia mendengar suara familiar yang sangat ia rindukan, tapi tidak, ia tidak sedang bermimpi, ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat empat orang yang tiga diantaranya bertubuh kecil. Ya, mereka adalah anak-anaknya, ia lalu berdiri dan berlari kearah mereka dan memeluk mereka dengan erat sambil membungkuk menyesuaikan dengan tinggi badan ketiganya.

Mereka tetap saling berpelukan dan saling mencium satu dengan yang lain sampai Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya dan membasahi wajah anak-anaknya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan mereka bertiga, kemudian ia mendongak dan melihat wajah mantan suami giantnya tengah berdiri di sana.

Dan ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang,kenyataan bahwa ia sudah tidak menampakkan ekspresi sombongnya yang selalu terlihat di wajahnya. Ia terlihta seperti seorang anak dengan tubuh giant dan tengah menatapnya dengan mata lebar yang sedih. Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan hendak memeluk Chanyeol saat ia mendengar geraman rendah dibelakangnya, dan ia melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Hongbin disana. Hongbin menatap tajam alpha di depannya.

"Kau melewati batas wilayah! Pergiah." Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya, ia tidak ingin memulai pertarungan karena anak-anak mereka ada disana. Lalu ia meminta ketiganya ikut pergi bersamanya.

"Ayo nak, kita kembali!" sementara Baekhyun memeluk ketiganya dengan sangat erat menolak untuk melepaskan mereka dan ia mulai berteriak dan terisak.

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku lebih baik mati! Tolong beri aku waktu satu jam lagi dengan mereka, tolonglah Hongbin. Kumohon!" suara isakan yang keras itu, mata penuh air mata itu membuat hati Hongbin hancur karenanya. Ia mengangguk dan mundur, lalu Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Hongbin lalu melihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh pemandangan yang terjadi diantara keluarga yang telah terpecah itu.

.

.

.

Hongbin tidak meninggalkan tempat itu bukan karena ia ingin mematai-matai keluarga itu, tapi untuk melindungi mereka, saudaranya tengah mendekati tempat itu dan ia harus menghalangi mereka, dan ia berdiri di depan mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. N berjalan mendekat dan meminta yang lain untuk berhenti jadi dia bisa untuk berbicara hanya dengan Hongbin saja.

"Kita harus mengejarnya, karena ia telah melewati batas. Dan _matemu_ tengah dengannya." Sementara Hongbin tidak bergerak satu inci pun.

"Lewati dulu mayatku." Ia berkata dengan tegas, dan peringatan dari Hongbin itu membuat N sadar kalau saudaranya sudah siap untuk bertarung mati-matian untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Ia lalu meminta saudaranya yang lain untuk mundur dan memberi Hongbin peringatan.

"Pastikan mereka pergi dari tempat ini... dan pastikan bawa pulang _matemu_." Hongbin hanya mengangguk dan tetap berdiri di tempat itu.

Saudara-saudara Hongbin sangat marah, itu merupakan pelecehan, dan pelecehan besar terhadap simbol kekuatan kelompok mereka karena telah membiarkan seorang alpha kelompok lain pergi dari wilayah mereka dan menemui _mate_ saudara mereka. N meminta saudara-saudaranya untuk tenang karena ia memiliki rencana untuk membatu saudaranya untuk tetap mating dengan Baekhyun dan memisahkannya dari mantan keluarganya selamanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"B..bagaimana kabarmu Baek?" ia merasa sangat gugup dan tidak bisa menatap mata Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum mengagumi keimutan Chanyeol saat ia sedang merasa malu atau kebingungan seperti itu, ia terlihat seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya.

"Sekarang aku baik, tau kalau saat ini aku bersama anak-anakku dan dirimu disini." Ketulusan dalam perkataan Baekhyun benar-benar memikat hati Chanyeol dan menggerakkan hatinya sampai ke batas dimana ia ingin menitikkan air matanya, tapi ia menahannya. Ia adalah seorang yang bodoh karena membiarkan dirinya kehilangan _matenya,_ dan itu sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat untuk menyesal.

Hongbin sekarang merasa lebih yakin, setelah melihat reuni keluarga itu, Baekhyun hanya mencintai satu orang dan hanya seorang itu, dan bahkan jika kekuatan cintanya tidak cukup, Baekhyun sudah memiliki anak yang akan menguatkan ikatan antara dirinya dan mantan _matenya_.

Walaupun itu sangat sakit untuk mengakuinya, tapi fakta nyata bahwa Baekhyun hanya akan bahagia dengan keluarganya dan bukan dengannya meski ia telah melakukan apapun untukknya, dan tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba. Itu membuat Hongbin menitikkan air matanya dan membalikkan pandangannya dari pemandangan itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit hatinya saat melihat _mateny_ a bersama orang lain.

.

.

.

Hari esoknya adalah hari dimana festival tebesar didunia wolf akan diselenggarakan, mereka akan merayakan hari pengakuan kekuatan mereka di dunia dimana mereka memiliki hak sama layaknya manusia. Itu semacam hari nasional dimana semua kerajaan wolf akan mengadakan pesta dan minum alkohol sepuasnya. Dan itu adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu Jisung untuk merencanakan rencananya dan juga hari yang ditunggu N dan saudaranya untuk membantu Hongbin melakukan mating dengan Baekhyun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PART**_ _ **1**_ _ **2**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Festival seharusnya menjadi acara yang menyenangkan, orang-orang harusnya pergi untuk merayakannya, dan itulah kenapa Baekhyun sangat sedih ketika N mengurungnya di kamarnya. N memberitahunya kalau ia tidak diijinkan untuk meninggalkan kamarnya sampai ia mendapat perintah langsung darinya ataupun dari Hongbin.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun hanya duduk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan bermain dengan sprei kasurnya sambil tersenyum saat mengingat pertemuannya dengan mantan _matenya_ dan anak-anaknya. Baekhyun telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah menyerah, ia akan kembali pulang untuk mereka tak peduli apapun yang akan ia hadapi untuk dapat kembali. Suara yang sangat kencang terdengar dari luar ruangan, menandakan kalau pesta perayaan itu telah dimulai, tapi dimana Hongbin? Kenapa ia belum ada disini juga?

Hongbin telah banyak berkorban untuk memata-matai saudaranya. Ia sangat yakin kalau mereka tengah merencanakan sesuatu dan ia benar. Ia melihat N bebricara dengan orang asing, seorang omega yang bukan berasal dari kelompok mereka yang telah memberikan N sesuatu.

"Ini, masukkan sedikit kedalam minumannya, sedikit saja, dan itu akan bekerja seperti sihir, itulah kenapa manusia menyebutnya sebagai ramuan cinta." Orang asing itu berkata.

Ramuan cinta?

Tidak pernah ada hal semacam itu didunia ini, Hongbin sangat yakin akan itu. Dengan kepribadiannya yang sangat ramah, ia telah banyak berteman dengan manusia dan ia tau bubuk apakah yang disebut sebagai ramuan cinta itu. Sialan, saudaranya berencana memberi obat itu pada seseorang dan itu mungkin bisa saja ia atau Baekhyun, benar-benar tidak diragukan lagi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikan Jisung dengan sangat cermat, ia melihat semuanya, ia melihat omega itu memberikan pada N apa yang disebutnya ramuan cinta di danau itu. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah memastikan Chanyeol tidak akan meminum apapun dari tangan Jisung. Ketika pertemuan rahasia di danau itu berakhir, Kyungsoo lalu memanggil alpha yang tengah bersembunyi sambil memata-matai saudaranya dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbicara.

.

.

.  
Apakah ia terlambat? Hongbin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mendengar nyanyian dari kamar Bakehyun, lalu ia membuka ruangan itu dan disambut dua lengan yang melingkar di lehernya dan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Hongbin sangat ingin mengambil kesempatan ini dan memanfaatkannya, tapi tidak, tidak saat ia secara diam-diam berjanji kalau ia tidak akan membiarkan tiga anak wolf itu tumbuh tanpa ibu mereka.

Ia merasakan sendiri bagaimana sakitnya tumbuh tanpa ibunya di usia yang sangat muda. Dan setelah ia melihat reuni keluarga antara Bakehyun dan anak-anaknya, ia telah berjanji untuk membuat keluarga itu bersatu lagi. Hongbin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Baekhyun, memintanya untuk tenang, dan si omega tetap bergelayutan padanya menolak untuk melepaskannya.

"Chanyeolaaah... cium aku!" Hongbin melihat kearah omega yang tengah kacau pikirannya karena ramuan itu, jadi pelukan dan ciuman Baekhyun ditujukan pada Chanyeol, bukan dirinya, pada mantan _matenya_ bukan dirinya, dan itu membuktikan kalau Baekhyun benar-benar hanya mencintai satu laki-laki di hidupnya.

Ia bisa saja mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melakukan sex dengan omega cantik yang berada dalam pelukannya, berpura-pura menjadi Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak serendah itu.

"Baekhyunee, ayo kita main petak umpet disini? Aku akan sembunyi dan kau akan mencariku." Si omega yang tengah diberi obat itu nampak mengangguk dengan sangat semangat. Dan setelahnya Hongbin memastikan kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membahayakan Baekhyun ketika ia menyisir ruangan besar itu, lalu ia menutup dan mengunci ruangan itu.

Ia lalu duduk di kursi diluar ruangan, mengawasi ruangan itu sampai ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam. Ia kemudian membuka pintu dan mendapati Bakehyun telah tertidur di lantai. Hongbin membawanya ke ranjang dan membaringkannya disana, dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah sibuk mengawasi Jisung, dan bukannya memastikan kalau pimpinan kelompoknya tidak meminum obat itu. Jisung adalah seorang omega yang sangat licik, ia tau kalau ia tidak akan berhasil meloloskan diri dari pengawasan Kyungsoo, jadi ia meminta Taeyong untuk memberikan obat itu pada pimpinannya.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana Jisung, dan Kyungsoo terlambat menyadari bahwa pimpinannya telah berhasil meminum obat itu. Karena Chanyeol saat ini tengah tertawa sangat keras, harapan terakhirnya adalah untuk mencegah tak satupun omega masuk kedalam ruangan pimpinannya saat ia masuk kedalamnya.

Tapi sekali lagi semua orang tau, kalau tak seorangpun mampu melawan rencana Jisung. Saat semua orang telah tidur, Jisung menyelinap kedalam ruangan sang alpha dan ia menemukan alpha itu tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

Lalu ia menyerigai, kalau ia tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol melakukan knotting dengannya, ia bisa menyuruh Taeyong untuk melakukannya dan menuduh Chanyeol di keseokan harinya. Ia hanya perlu taktik untuk semua rencananya.

.

.

.

Dan pagi itu Chanyeol menemukan dirinya terbaring telanjang di ranjang, dan Jisung tengah tidur di pelukannya. Chanyeol berlari keluar dari kamarnya, tersandung kakinya sendiri, karena sakit kepala yang sangat kuat tengah menyerangnya, pandangannya blur dan ia merasa sangat tidak enak badan.

Ia lalu berlari dan berubah dalam wujud wolfnya sambil terus berlari menuju pegunungan terdekat, bersembunyi di tempat dimana hanya ia yang tau tempat itu kemudian ia berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya dan memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Aku berjanji tidak akan tidur dengan seoranpun, tidak akan berselingkuh dari Baekhyun, aku berjanji pada anak-anakku kalau aku akan membawa kembali ibu mereka, bagaimana mungkin aku berakhir di ranjang dengan Jisung? Ingatlah Chanyeol! Ayolah! Berpikirlah!"

Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Hal terakhir yang dapat ia ingat adalah minum beberapa jenis minuman, hanya itu semua, dan yang lainnya ia tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Ingatannya tiba-tiba blank, bagaimana kalau ternyata ia melakukan knotting dengan omega itu? Selanjutnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan teriakan kemarahan yang sangat keras, karena ia telah menghancurkan kesempatannya untuk kembali lagi dengan mantan _matenya_.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dan mencoba mengenali dimana dirinya. Ia menghela nafas saat ia menemukan dirinya berada di kamarnya dan masih mengenakan pakaian yang ia pakai kemarin. Hal terakhir yang dapat ia ingat adalah ketika N memberinya sesuatu untuk diminum dan memintanya menunggu Hongbin.

Tapi ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya Hongbin, jadi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi kemarin? Tak peduli seberapa keras dirinya mencoba mengingat, ia tetap tidak bisa. Jadi ia menyimpulkan kalau setelahnya ia tertidur. Ia lalu mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Kata-kata Kyungsoo mampu menenangkannya, Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa berterimakasih seumur hidupnya pada sang wakil seperti saat ini.

"Aku bersumpah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang mulia, aku sendiri yang mengantarmu ke ruanganmu dan kau tengah tertidur sangat pulas sampai-sampai ketika aku menamparmu kau tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ya, aku memastikan kalau anda benar-benar tertidur jadi tidak akan mungkin ada kesempatan bagimu untuk menyentuh Jisung dan melakukan knotting padanya. Ia pasti datang untuk mengajakmu bersenang-senang dan menemukan anda telah tertidur dan ia sendiri langsung tidur di dekatmu, hanya itu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega, tapi Jisung ternyata tengah bersembunyi dan mengawasi mereka. Ia meninggalkan mereka dengan sangat kecewa dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghancurkan kesempatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk bersatu tak peduli apapun yang akan I hadapi.

Ia tau dimana ia bisa menemukan Baekhyun dan ia juga dibebaskan untuk melewati batas wilayah ke area kelompok lain, jadi ia langsung menuju danau dan berdiri di sana sambil melihat Baekhyun yang tengah bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci di sisi danau, Baekhyun mengatakan pada kelinci itu kalau secepatnya ia akan kembali bersama lagi dengan anak-anaknya.

.

.

Baekhyun mendongak saat namanya dipanggil, saat dirinya tengah memegang anak kelinci di tangannya, dan pandangannya bertemu pada seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui seumur hidupnya, Jisung. Omega itu mendekat sampai ia berada sangat dekat dengannya lalu mengambil kelinci malang itu dari tangannya.

"Aku punya berita untukmu Baekhyunee. Kemarin, aku dan mantan _matem_ u mating dan ia melakukan knotting denganku, lihatlah." Jisung memperlihatkan tanda yang masih terlihat baru di lehernya. Baekhyun terdiam, lalu omega di depannya membuka bajunya dan berkata.

"Ini, kau bisa mencium aroma suamimu padaku kan?" Dan omega itu benar, aroma Chanyeol memang ada di seluruh tubuh Jisung, dan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau mereka tidak tidur bersama semalaman.

"Tanyakan padanya kalau kau mau, semua orang di istana bahkan pelayan akan memberitahumu kalau aku sudah menghabiskan malam dengannya."

Tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat pergi ke kota lamanya untuk bertanya, dan saat itu juga N datang dan meminta Baekhyun pergi kalau ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Kemudian Baekhyun berubah dalam wujud wolfnya dan berlari ke kota lamanya, sambil berharap apa yang dikatakan Jisung adalah kebohongan, Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan itu padanya.

Ia telah berjanji untuk datang padanya dan membawanya kembali, ia telah berjanji padanya kalau ia tidak akan menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya. Saat ia menyadari, air matanya telah jatuh, bahkan saat ia berada dalam wujud wolfnya dan ia berhenti di gerbang istana tapi tidak masuk karena semua orang tengah membicarakan si omega yang telah menghabiskan malam dengan pimpinan mereka.

" _Bukankah ia adalah selir sang alpha? Jisung? Oh! Ia sangat beruntung kali ini?"_

" _Tidak mengherankan juga, karena sang alpha telah kehilangan matenya jadi wajar kalau ia mencari pengganti."_

" _Kudengar ia telah melakukan knotting padanya."_

.

.

.

Dan Baekhyun telah cukup banyak mendengar tentang berita itu, ia tidak ingin masuk ke istana dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan mendengarkannya langsung dari mulut Chanyeol, jadi ia berbalik dan berjalan pelan menjauh dari istana. Ia berjalan dengan wujud wolfnya sampai ia menemukan dirinya berada di sisi danau tanpa menyadari kapan ia sampai disana.

Ia lalu berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya, dan Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali ke kamarnya, berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk sambil membiarkan air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Ia menabrak seseorang dan menatapnya untuk melihat Hongbin yang tiba-tiba khawatir dengan kondisinya karena melihat Bakehyun yang sangat kacau.

"Baek ada apa?" Baekhyun lalu terisak, dan menatap kearah Hongbin sambil mengusap air matanya dan dengan nada mantap ia berkata.

"Aku ingin menjadi _matemu_."

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello dears... I brought another parts for you.

 _Terimakasih banyak untuk review, fave, dan foll'nya. Maaf belum bisa bales review satu per satu, tapi tetep dibaca kok dears^^_

Siapa yang pengin momen manis-manis ChanBaek?

 _*spoiler* next chap ada manis-manisnya lho hhhhi_

 _Dua chapter lagi ini udah End dears_

 **Mau fast update? Review dulu ne... ^^ kalo review mencapai 50, aku bakal langsung update nextnya *grins***

 **Have a nice weekend and see you in the next chap!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#lovesign**

* * *

 **_Special thanks to_**

BunnyB96, Meli Channie, aphroditears, shantisolekah9,

metroxylon, ChanNhye, LeeEunin, Mara997,

baekkiaeeerii, jisungswag, dytdyt, Park RinHyun-Uchiha,

Rubby, ssuhoshnet, micopark, sherli898,

daebaktaeluv, ChanBMine, Eun810,

LittleOoh, oohhunhan, .77, Ellaqomah,

LyWoo, parkbaexh614, hyunnie park, dinda94, yousee,

gendut, LittleJasmine2, ay, Baekkumaa, daeri2124,

Ricon65, Taeoh

 **...**

Gloriadelafenni, minami Kz, bubblelights, Lee Na Rin,

myzmsandraa99, Rchasania HHS, jeyjong, yoogeurt,

baekchu, dhantiee, nimuix, keys13th, Nurfadillah, Skyeilysma,

micopark, sherli898, xiaobao, denss, dinda94, yumiko.f,

Markeu Noona, mochibyun, SuciMyM614, guess, mumut

...

nnn, yoyokim, find who am i, FlashMrB, likah999,

adorahtth, taeyonhyun, sexiluhan, 10thPrinceWangEun,

Azhela Park, Jung Hara, B-chuB, timsehunnie, Byunsilb


	8. Chapter 8

**INEVITABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Skynet**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1177207/inevitable-mpreg-chanbaek-vixx-wolfau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 _Baekhyun berada dalam masalah ketika ia tau kalau seorang Alpha yang kuat dan kejam, Chanyeol adalah mate'nya_

 _._

 _._

Indo Trans

 **by Beescrescent75**

 _ **PART 13**_

"Aku ingin menjadi _matemu_." Baekhyun berkata sambil terisak, sudah sangat lama sekali Hongbin menantikan kata-kata itu, dan laki-laki mungil itu tidak hanya mengatakannya, ia juga memeluk sambil terisak di dadanya.

Tapi sesuatu terlihat ganjil disini, dan nampaknya ada hal yang tidak beres. Ia tau betul tentang Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang ia kenal tidak akan menyerah pada mantan _matenya_ tanpa suatu alasan yang tidak jelas.

Dan lagipula ada satu kesepakatan antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo untuk melindungi keduanya, mungkinkah Kyungsoo gagal? Hongbin adalah seorang yang cerdas, ia tidak akan langsung senang tanpa mengetahui alasan yang membuat Baekhyun berubah pikiran, karena ia juga mengharap berita lain, ia mengharapkan Kyungsoo berhasil dalam menggagalkan rencana Jisung, ia berhasil kan? Atau gagal?

Setelahnya Hongbin melepaskan pelukan itu, dan Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya sambil mencoba memahami si laki-laki di depannya, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Kupikir kau ingin kembali bersama Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak akan pernah! Tidak lagi setelah ia berjanji padaku untuk tidak berselingkuh dariku, tapi ia malah mengingkari janjinya." Hongbin tidak percaya dengan hal itu.

"Bagaimana kau tau tentang hal itu?" sementara itu Baekhyun masih terisak dan mencoba bicara dengan suara pecahnya.

"Aku mendengar dan melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri." Ia lalu terisak lagi dan memeluk Hongbin yang mengusap punggungnya dengan pelan, mencoba menenangkan omega itu.

.

.

.

Jisung adalah orang yang menyebarkan rumor dimana dirinya telah melakukan knotting dengan Chanyeol, menurutnya ia akan dapat memanfaatkan kejadian itu dengan sangat baik.

Menurutnya saat Chanyeol memanggilnya untuk ke ruangannya di pagi itu, adalah karena keberhasilan rencananya. Tapi sebaliknya, bukannya mendapat lamaran dari sang alpha, ia malah terkejut saat melihat sang wakil tengah bersama Taeyong yang juga ada disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya dengan tegas, dan ia tidak mengira kalau Chanyeol akan medorongnya ke tembok dengan keras, dengan tangan yang mencengkeram lehernya.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan knotting padamu?" si omega itu nampak tengah berjuang melepaskan tangan sang alpha dari lehernya.

"Anda yang mulia." Dan Chanyeol makin mengencangkan cengkeramannya yang mana membuat si omega terbatuk karena sulit untuk bernapas, sementara Taeyong mencoba untuk membantunya namun Kyungsoo dengan erat mencegahnya, mengancamnya dengan pedangnya.

"Aku akan menanyakannya sekali lagi, siapa yang melakukannya?" Taeyong yang mengetahui sifat keras kepala si omega, tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku yang melakukannya, itu aku, jadi hukumlah aku jangan dia kumohon yang mulia."

Setelahnya Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya membuat si omega terbatuk meraup oksigen dan ia lalu pingsan di dekapan _matenya_.

"Mengapa kau? Aku telah memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan memberimu uang yang kau butuhkan, mengapa kau ingin menghancurkan pernikahanku?"Chanyeol membentakknya. Si omega masih mencoba menyadarkan dirinya setelah pingsan, dan Jisung untuk pertama kalinya menangis.

"Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ibuku, ia meninggal karena tidak dapat membayar pengobatanya dan aku dipaksa menjual tubuhku untuk alpha kaya manapun sampai akhirnya aku berakhir disini. Aku sangat takut saat anda mempunyai mate, anda akan membuangku. Hari-hari saat aku menyaksikan kematian ibuku walaupun ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa membelinya. Aku dipaksa melihatnya menderita berbulan-bulan sampai kematiannya."

Ia mulai terisak sangat keras dan Taeyong memeluknya erat.

"Aku harus membunuhmu di gelanggang dan membuat itu sebagai contoh pelajaran pada siapapun yang berani mengacaukan keluargaku." Chanyeol menakutinya dan Jisung tak mampu berkata apapun, baginya jauh dari kemewahan dan kekuasaan adalah kematian, tapi Taeyong berteriak.

"Tidak! Jangan! Bunuh saja aku sebagai gantinya. Aku telah melakukan knotting dengannya dan aku sangat yakin ia tengah mengandung anakku." Dan Chanyeol mengepalkan erat jari-jarinya karena sangat marah, ia tau kalau Baekhyun mengetahui kebenarannya, ia tidak akan membiarkannya membunuh omega yang tengah mengandung jadi ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Jisung pergi.

"Baiklah kuperintahkan padamu untuk membawa omegamu meninggalkan istana, aku akan memerintahkan pada siapapun yang melihat kalian datang kembali ke istana, untuk membunuh kalian. Apa itu jelas!"

Chanyeol membentak pada kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan dan Taeyong mengangguk sambil menggendong _matenya_ dan membawanya keluar dengan cepat. Masalah itu telah terselesaikan, tapi bagaimana caranya ia meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau ia telah mendengar berita yang salah.

Sebelumnya di pagi itu, Hongbin telah mengunjunginya dan memberitahunya apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun dan fakta kalau Baekhyun percaya kalau Chanyeol telah berselingkuh darinya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pikir ia tengah bermimpi saat ia mendengar ketukan di jendelanya. Sejak ia meminta Hongbin untuk menjadi _matenya_ , ia mengurung dirinya di kamarnya dan menunggu Hongbin untuk menentukan hari pernikahan yang mana belum ditentukan oleh Hongbin.

Ketukan lain di jendela membuatnya berdiri dan berjalan untuk membuka jendelanya, dan ia terkejut saat melihat orang yang tidak ingin ia temui saat ini, Chanyeol. Ia merasa senang dan marah bertemu dengannya.

"Apa kau ingin mati? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia berbisik takut kalau ada yang mendengar mereka, smentara ia masih sambil berdiri di dekat jendela. Chanyeol lalu mendorongnya pelan untuk membuat jalan untuk dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Biarkan aku masuk dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Ia berkata sambil memanjat masuk kedalam ruangan, sementara Baekhyun berdiri membelakanginya. Ia sangat ingin menampar wajah mantan _matenya_ atau memukulnya, tapi sebagian dari dirinya ingin memeluknya, perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Baekhyun duduk di kasurnya dan menolak untuk menatap Chanyeol, dan berkata dengannya dengan tegas.

"Tidak usah kau jelaskan! Aku tau kau telah mating dengan omega lain jadi alasan apapun yang ingin kau katakana sekarang, simpanlah untukmu sendiri dan pergi dari sini!" Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, ia tidak datang sejauh ini untuk mendapat penolakan dari belahan hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mendengarkan apa kataku." Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu tanpa melihat kearah mantan _matenya_ ia kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu pergi kalau begitu."

Ia hendak membuka pintu dan memanggil Hongbin, tapi ia terkejut saat lengan kuat Chanyeol memeluknya dan membawanya ke ranjang dan Baekhyun menemukan dirinya terbaring di kasurnya menatap sang alpha diatas tubuhnya.

Nafasnya serasa berhenti di tenggorokannya dan detak jantungnya berdegup makin cepat, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membelalak dan kesulitan untuk bernafas karena merasa takut dan senang. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, ia menunduk untuk mencium Bakehyun, tapi si omega mencoba untuk mendorongnya menjauh dengan menempatkan tangannya pada dada bidang sang alpha, dan ia gagal, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengancamnya.

"Menjauh dariku atau aku akan berteriak!" setelahnya Chanyeol meletakkan tangan besarnya di mulut Baekhyun mencegahnya untuk berteriak.

"Dengarkan aku! Sekali saja! Jika aku telah mating dengan omega lain, kenapa aku jauh-jauh kesini membahayakan diriku? Hmm? Letakkan tanganmu di tanda leherku, jika itu bersinar maka itu berarti aku belum melakukan mating dengan omega lain, karena jika salah satu diantara kita melakukan itu dengan orang lain, maka itu tidak akan bersinar yang artinya ikatan kita telah hancur."

Baekhyun mencobanya, dan itu benar kata Chanyeol, tanda itu masih bersinar saat ia menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol kemudian memindahkan tangannya, menatap pada matenya dengan mata besarnya dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau percaya padaku sekarang?" dan Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, melingkarkan lengannya di leher alphanya dan menariknya dalam ciuman yang sangat rakus yang mana segera direspon balik oleh Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu merujuk pada sentuhan-sentuhan diantara keduanya dan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk making love, dan itu terjadi lagi. Chanyeol melakukan knotting lagi padanya dan Baekhyun mendesah saat merasakan knot yang membesar dalam dirinya, merasakan rasa sakit dan nikmat sementara Chanyeol mengusap dahi dan menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahnya sambil memberinya ciuman basah pada leher Baekhyun.

Si omega merasa lebih rileks dan tenang sampai ia merasakan cairan Chanyeol berada di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol lalu melepaskan geraman puas dan menjilat tanda di leher _matenya_ _,_ iakemudian menatap ke arah omeganya dengan mata merahnya, menunjukkan lehernya pada omeganya seolah meminta sang omega melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan, yang mana Baekhyun menurutinya. Mereka kembali melakukan mating.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, memeluknya dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh alphanya, ia sangat merindukan saat dimana ia aman berada dalam rengkuhan lengan kuat itu. Ia hampir saja tertidur saat Chanyeol ,memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun! Ayo pergi dari sini sayang!" ia kemudian berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya, dan diikuti oleh omega cantik yang tengah bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin melarikan diri dari N dan kelompoknya, tapi ia tetap mengikuti Chanyeol.

Mereka diam-diam keluar lewat jendela dan mencoba bergerak sepelan mungkin sambil menutup tubuh mereka, dan itu adalah rencana yang bagus kalau saja aroma mereka tidaklah sangat tajam.

Mereka hampir saja berhasil, tapi tiba-tiba mereka dikepung oleh saudara N dengan N sendiri yang memimpin mereka. Keduanya berhenti dan Baekhyun gemetaran ketakutan, saat N menatap mereka dengan sangat marah.

"Apa yang kita temukan disini? Seorang penyusup dan penghianat! Dua wolf yang harus dihukum." N melangkah kedepan sedangkan Chanyeol menyembunyikan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Jika kau ingin menghukum seseorang, hukumlah aku. Aku menculiknya, ini bukan salahnya." Dan N menyerigai.

"Baguslah. Jadi saat aku selesai denganmu, omega ini harus mating dengan saudaraku secepat mungkin, aku akan memastikan itu benar terjadi untuk kali ini." N mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi perintah untuk menyerang sementara Chanyeol berubah kedalam wujud wolfnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **_PART 14_**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol berubah kedalam wujud wolfnya lalu berbalik ke arah omeganya dan menjilati tangannya sambil menatap penuh harap padanya. Di matanya tampak banyak sekali pertanyaan yang dengan cepat dipahami oleh Baekhyun.

Sang alpha tengah memohon maaf padanya, berharap, untuk mereka berdua agar menjadi pasangan yang bahagia setelah ini semua berakhir. Bekhyun memeluk tubuh wolf alphanya dan hampir terisak, lalu ia meyakinkan padanya kalau ia telah memaafkannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, konsentrasilah untuk baik-baik saja." Chanyeol kemudian menjilati wajah Baekhyun dan berbalik untuk menyerang wolf yang mengepung mereka sementara N diam-diam bergerak untuk menangkap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyaksikkan pertarungan itu dengan sangat ketakutan, bagaimana saudara N menyerang _matenya_ , Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang lemah, selain juga karena baru saja melakukan mating dengan Baekhyun yang mana memberinya kekuatan lebih, tapi ia tidak akan menang melawan empat wolf.

Tubuh Chanyeol penuh dengan luka dan sayatan, ia berdarah dan terluka sangat parah tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk tetap berjuang karena dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu tujuan, yakni untuk merebut kembali matenya atau mati saat berjuang.

Baekhyun tidak tahan melihat matenya yang diserang dengan sangat kejam, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi ia tengah dicengkeram dengan erat oleh N dan itu mencegahnya untuk menghalangi saudaranya untuk menyerang Chanyeol.

Ia dipaksa untuk melihat matenya diserang dengan buas, itu sungguh menyakitkan baginya dan itu membuatnya melupakan semua kemarahannya pada alphanya, melihat alphanya dihancurkan seperti itu, membuatnya tak bisa menghentikan isak tangisnya. Sang omega menatap dengan tatapan memohon penuh air mata pada N dan memohon padanya.

"Tolong hentikan! Mereka akan membunuhnya!" Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak menggerakkan hati N, ia bahkan tidak melihat kearah Baekhyun saat omega itu bicara padanya, ia melihat kearah pertarungan sambil berkata dengan santai.

"Itulah yang aku harapkan." Dan itu membuat Baekhyun terisak lebih kencang. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menolong alphanya, Baekhyun berfikir, satu-satunya cara untuk menolongnya adalah meminta bantuan dan ia tau siapa yang mampu membantunya. Ia kemudian berubah kedalam wujud wolfnya dan mengeluarkan aumah putus asa yang sangat menyedihkan, itu sangat keras dan didengar oleh Hongbin.

Hongbin kemudian berubah ke dalam wujud wolfnya dan berlari ke arah sumber suara, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan omeganya. Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin tengah menimpa omeganya yang sangat berharga, yang mana sampai membuatnya mengeluarkan auman seperti itu.

Mungkinkah itu karena ia tertangkap oleh saudaranya? Jika memang itu penyebabnya maka sungguh sialan, karena mereka dalam masalah besar dan ia harus segera datang sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlempar ke tanah karena dua wolf yang memukulnya, ia terluka sangat parah sampai-sampai ia tak dapat mempertahankan wujud wolfnya dan ia terpaksa berubah kedalam wujud manusianya, terbaring di tanah sambil merintih kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya berdarah, dan terlihat seperti ia tengah sekarat.

Baekhyun berlari kearahnya dalam wujud wolfnya dan menjilati lukanya sambil terus menerus memekik sedih sambil terisak menangis. N lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berkata.

"Mari kita akhiri penderitaannya." Tapi sebelum ia dapat melangkah lebih jauh, seekor wolf besar yang familiar menghalangi langkahnya dan menggeram sangat marah, Hongbin telah datang.

.

.

.

Hongbin mengeluarkan auman keras yang sangat menakutkan yang melumpuhkan semua orang kecuali sepasang kekasih dan saudaranya N. Ia lalu berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya dan meminta pasangan itu meninggalkan tempat itu, memberitahu Baekhyun kemana ia harus membawa _matenya_. N kemudian melangkah mendekat, tapi Hongbin menghalanginya yang membuat alpha itu menggeram marah.

"Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar Hongbin, kau tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kekuatanmu melawan saudaramu." Hongbin tidak mempedulikannya, ia telah berjanji untuk menyatukan kembali keluarga Baekhyun dan tak ada satu hal pun atau seorangpun mampu menghalanginya untuk mewujudkannya. Ia lalu mencengkeram lengan N dan mengambil pedang dari tangan N sambil berkata.

"Aku siap untuk dihukum kapanpun yang kau inginkan, biarkan mereka berdua pergi dengan tenang." Ketika Hongbin mendengar auman yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo, memberitahunya kalau pasangan itu selamat, ia kemudian mencabut balik kekuatannya yang telah melumpuhkan orang-orang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Hongbin telah ditahan, ia tidak melawan saat N memerintahkan prajurit untuk memborgolnya dan membawanya kedalam penjara untuk keluarga kerajaan. Hanya Ken satu-satunya yang melakukan protes.

"Dia adalah saudara kita, kau tidak seharusnya memperlakukannya seperti itu." Dan N hanya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh sambil berkata acuh.

"Ia menghianati kita dan layak mendapatkan hukuman." Ken melihat bagaimana Hongbin diseret tanpa ampun kedalam penjara, merintih kesakitan setiap kulitnya menyentuh besi itu, dan rantai besi itu membakar kulitnya tiap kali ia mencoba bergerak.

Ken adalah seorang omega, dua tahun lebih muda dari Hongbin. Ia menyimpan kekaguman dan cintanya pada saudara alphanya dan ia telah menyatakan perasaannya pada sang alpha.

Sebenarnya mereka diakdirkan untuk menjadi mate masing-masing, itulah kenapa Ken menyatakan perasaannya tapi hanya mendapatkan peringatan dari Hongbin yang memintanya untuk diam, mengatakan padanya untuk tetap menjaga rahasia itu. Tapi Ken merasakan kalau mengingkari perasaannya satu sama lain sungguh tidak adil.

Mereka berdua sama-sama merasakannya, kalau mereka adalah sepasang, dan kenapa takdir memilih sepasang saudara untuk menjadi matenya? Mereka tidak tau kenapa dan sama sekali tidak memiliki jawaban untuknya karena itu hubungan yang sangat terlarang. Hongbin memilih untuk mengubur perasaanya, dan meminta _matenya_ untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Lagipula siapa yang mampu menerima hubungan mereka? Dua saudara yang menikah? Mereka jelas akan dibakar hidup-hidup karena kesalahan itu. Dan itu membuat Hongbin putus asa untuk mencari omega lain yang mampu mengalihkan perasaannya dari Ken dan ia hampir berhasil saat ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah kasus yang mudah untuknya, ia datang dengan banyak masalah rumit dan salah satunya adalah tanda klaim dan cinta Chanyeol. Hongbin menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding penjara, memejamkan matanya, merasakan puas pada dirinya karena telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Ia tidak menyesalinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih dalam wujud wolfnya karena dokter memberitahunya kalau ia menjilati luka pada _matenya_ saat dalam wujud wolf, itu akan membuatnya lebih cepat sembuh. Anak-anaknya pun ikut berubah dalam wujud wolf mereka, dan mencoba untuk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun dan mendapatkan kehangatan dari ibunya yang sangat mereka rindukan.

Baekhyun tidak lupa untuk juga memperhatikan mereka dari waktu ke waktu dengan menjilati mereka, dan mengelus mereka. Dan di malamnya ia akan berubah ke wujud manusia memeluk suaminya yang masih terluka dan ketiga anaknya semalaman.

Chanyeol berada di ambang kesadaran dan tidak, itu sungguh sebuah keajaiban bahwa dirinya masih hidup setelah pertarungan mengenaskan itu. Tiap beberapa saat ia akan membuka matanya untuk melihat Baekhyun di sisinya dan ia akan tersenyum meski semua badannya terasa sakit.

Hongbin membuka matanya di malam saat ia mendengar pintu penjaranya dibuka, ia melihat kearah pintu dengan penuh antisipasi karena empat hari penuh, penjaranya dijaga ketat oleh saudaranya untuk mencegahnya dari kemungkinan rencana penyelamatan sang pangeran.

Ia mendapatkan banyak sekali dukungan dari rakyatnya dan mereka menginginkan Hongbin untuk dibebaskan, karena kebaikannya, bantuannya untuk orang lain, sifat rendah hatinya membuatnya dicintai oleh orang banyak. Itulah kenapa N memerintahkan saudaranya secara langsung untuk menjaga Hongbin dan dilarang untuk membuka pintu penjara.

Hongbin telah dihukum untuk menderita tanpa makanan dan minuman, terus menerus satu minggu tanpa makan dan minum, lalu minggu selanjutnya didalam penjara dengan rantai silver di tubuhnya, dan hukumannya adalah selama satu tahun. Tatapan Hongbin bertemu dengan tatapan takdir _matenya_ , Ken yang membawakannya makanan dan minuman.

"Kau melanggar aturan." Hongbin memperingatinya, tapi Ken sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Makanlah, karena kau akan membutuhkan tenaga lebih untuk kita melarikan diri dari sini." Hongbin mendengus mendengarnya.

"Lari? Kemana? Siapa yang akan membiarkan kita bergabung dalam kelompok mereka dan mungkin mau menghadapi kemarahan N?" dan Ken terus menyuapinya.

"Aku bicara pada Taehyung dan ia meyakinkanku kalau ia akan mendukung kita, sekarang anak-anaknya telah lebih dewasa dan kuat, dan sepupunya juga mendukung."

Hongbin mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai pipi Ken, mengabaikan rasa terbakar pada kulitnya karena rantai itu, apakah mungkin cinta terlarang mereka tengah tumbuh? Dan jawabannya masih belum diketahui.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello dears...

Next chapter udah end nih...

 **Sambil nungguin chapter terakhir boleh kok kalian mampir ke transfic aku satunya yang udah complete, buat yang belum baca bisa dicoba. Dijamin manis banget dan greget tuh ChanBaek disitu, ya sambil nunggu ini end.**

 **Judulnya** _ **"Following the Broken Road Back To You"**_ **originally written by Exobubz**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya abis baca :)))**

*iklan dikit kkkke*

Terima kasih banyak buat review, fave dan follownya^^

See u in the next chap...

.

.

.

 **#lovesign**


	9. Chapter 9 - END

**INEVITABLE**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Skynet**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1177207/inevitable-mpreg-chanbaek-vixx-wolfau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 _Baekhyun berada dalam masalah ketika ia tau kalau seorang Alpha yang kuat dan kejam, Chanyeol adalah mate'nya_

 _._

 _._

Indo Trans

 **by Beescrescent75**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PART 15**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Enjoy the last chapter^^ *bacanya pelan-pelan dears*_

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun karena anak-anaknya, mereka masih dalam wujud wolf dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan, dan yang membuatnya bangun adalah karena rengekan mereka. Baekhyun lalu mengusap kepala mereka dan ketiga saling berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari ibunya, Baekhyun terkekeh karenanya, lalu sedikit memberi mereka peringatan.

"Anak-anak! Tenanglah! Daddy kalian sedang tidur." Dan ketiganya langsung diam menunduk sambil memberinya tatapan puppy eyes terbaik mereka, dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengusap kepala mereka lagi.

"Saat Daddy sembuh, kita akan membawa kalian bermain, mommy janji." Saat ia sibuk dengan anak-anaknya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau alphanya tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum, ia tidak menyadarinya sampai ketika Chanyeol diam-diam mendekatkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Baekhyun sambil merengek.

"Aku juga Mom… usap kepalaku!" Baekhyun terkejut dan memberinya peringatan.

"Kau juga diam! Jangan lupa anak-anak sedang ada disini!" dan ketiga puppy itu langsung menoleh kearah ayahnya,lalu menjilati wajahnya. Telah lama sekali baik untuk Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun untuk dapat kembali merasakan kehangatan keluarga mereka lagi seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Melarikan diri dari N tidaklah mudah, Ken dan Hongbin memiliki beberapa orang untuk membantu mereka, orang-orang melakukan itu untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka pada sang pangeran. Tentu saja tak seorangpun tau alasan sebenarnya kenapa Ken membantu Hongbin. Mereka pikir Ken adalah seseorang yang baik dan cukup berani untuk melawan saudara-saudaranya.

Kereta mereka harusnya pergi menuju ke kelompok Taehyung, tapi di perjalanan, kereta mereka dihalangi dan dikepung oleh orang-orang kepercayaan N. Jadi mereka tak punya pilihan selain pergi ke kelompok Chanyeol terlebih dahulu dan mungkin setelahnya mereka bisa ke kelompok Taehyung.

Perjalanan itu sungguh panjang dan melelahkan, Hongbin masih terluka sangat parah dari rantai silver itu, dan tidak peduli seberapa sering Ken menjilati luka itu dalam wujud wolfnya, itu tidak akan berhasil karena mereka belum mating. Dua hari dalam perjalanan dengan bekal makanan seadanya, itu sungguh sebuah keajaiban karena mereka berhasil melaluinya.  
.

.

.

.  
Chanyeol mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, ia berharap dirinya dapat merasakan kasih sayang suaminya dan kehangatannya lagi, tapi ia terkejut karena tiba-tiba dirinya diusir dari kamarnya.

"Sayang, kau bilang kau memaafkanku!" Chanyeol berkata saat ia didorong keluar dari kamarnya oleh suaminya, yang secara mengejutkan cukup kuat untuk mendorongnya keluar.

"Aku memang memaafkanmu, tapi aku perlu menghukummu karena alasan lain." Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di daun pintu, mencoba tetap berada di ruangan itu.

"Dan karena?" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak tau kalau aku hamil lagi, karenamu?" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya mencoba memproses informasi baru itu lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum layaknya seorang idiot.

"Sayang! Kau hamil lagi?" dan pertanyaan Chanyeol itu menghasilkan dorongan kuat dari Baekhyun dan membuatnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Pintu dibelakangnya ditutup dengan sangat keras, tapi Chanyeol nampak tersenyum seperti seorang idiot di depan pintu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa sangat senang untuk menyambut Hongbin dan Ken, ia mendengarkan cerita mereka, dan karena ia berhutang nyawa pada mereka, ia sangat siap untuk melindungi keduanya. Mereka masih berbicara saat Baekhyun datang dan menghentikan langkahnya karena terkejut melihat mereka berdua.

Hongbin sangat kacau, pergelangan tangannya, lehernya dan ankle kakinya terluka sangat parah dan ia hampir saja tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegap kalau tidak dipapah oleh Ken. Itu sungguh menyakiti hati Baekhyun, melihat keadaan si alpha seperti itu.

Tapi sebelum ia dapat menyambut keduanya, ketiga anaknya datang sambil berlari dan mulai memukuli Hongbin yang tidak menghindar atau mencoba bersembunyi dari pukulan ketiganya, ia terlalu baik membiarkan mereka melakukannya, dan ketiganya mulai berteriak padanya.

"Menjauhlah dari Mommy!" Sehun membentak.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengambil Mommy." Jongin menambahkan.

"Pergi!" Dan Minseok berkata dengan nada tegas.

Ken lalu memeluk alphanya, menghalangi pukulan itu untuk mengenai Hongbin. Lalu Chanyeol dan Bekhyun serentak membentak anak-anaknya.

"Berhenti!" ketiganya langsung berhenti dan berlari kearah ibu mereka tapi Baekhyun tetap memarahinya.

"Kenapa kalian memukul paman Hongbin? Itu sangat tidak sopan!" Chanyeol kemudian meminta maaf pada tamunya dan setelahnya berbalik ke ketiga anaknya.

"Kenapa kalian memukulnya?" dan ketiganya bertatapan satu sama lain sambil mempoutkan bibir mereka dan mulai terisak, Minseok lalu berkata mencoba membela perbuatan mereka.

"Karena tiap kali kita bertemu dengannya, dia akan membawa Mommy pergi!" dan kedua saudaranya mengangguk setuju, sementara Hongbin merasa sangat sedih karena membuat anak-anak itu merasakan kesedihan yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun lalu membungkuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak-anaknya dan mulai menjelaskan pada mereka dengan cara sederhana untuk membuat ketiganya cepat memahaminya.

"Paman Hongbin disini sebagai tamu, jadi dia tidak akan membawa pergi Mommy, ok?" dan ketiganya menganggukan kepala mereka sambil terisak. Mereka terlonjak terkejut saat selanjutnya ayah mereka berkata dengan pelan dan tegas.

"Minta maaflah pada paman Hongbin sekarang! Beri dia pelukan!" setelahnya ketiga anak itu memeluk Hongbin dan mencium pipinya sementara sang alpha merona karena perhatian yang mereka berikan.

"Itu bukan masalah, kalian hanya mencoba melindungi keluarga kalian, aku mengerti."

Kesalahpahaman itu segera dapat diluruskan dengan cepat dan Hongbin tengah dirawat oleh keluarga itu. Anak-anak makin terbiasa dengan Hongbin, dan ia menjadi paman kesayangan mereka.

Mereka akan mengobrol dengannya, bermain dengannya dan akhirnya perjalanan ke kelompok Taehyung tertunda, dan keluarga itu lupa dengan N yang tengah mengincarnya.

.

.

.

Walaupun kelompok wolf terlihat seperti tidak terikat aturan, atau dalam artian hidup tanpa aturan, tapi kenyataannya kelompok mereka masih terikat oleh hukum. Hukum yang dibentuk oleh tetua masing-masing kelompok yang dulu membentuk sebuah perserikatan. Dan perserikatan itu dibentuk untuk memutuskan masalah-masalah rumit atau untuk pelanggaran aturan.

N tau sejak awal kalau Hongbin dan Ken ditakdirkan sebagai _mate_ _._ Tapi saat ia merasakan keinginan Hongbin untuk menemukan omega lain selain saudaranya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan mendukung saudaranya untuk menemukan omega dan mating dengannya selain Ken tentunya.

Dan Hongbin yang kini melarikan diri dengan Ken menandakan kalau itu adalah peringatan keras untuk N dan membuatnya ingin menangkap Hongbin. Bagi N ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk untuk menghadapi skandal, bayangan saat kedua saudaranya menikah dan memiliki anak dimana tak akan ada kelompok manapun yang akan mengakui kelompok mereka.

Baginya saudaranya itu telah menempatkan keluarga mereka dalam masalah yang memalukan dan ia tidak akan membiarkannya, walau itu artinya ia akan mengorbankan keselamatan kedua saudaranya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus terisak memohon pada Chanyeol untuk membantu, tapi apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol ia tetap tidak bisa membantunya. Ia kemudian menangkup wajah suaminya dengan lembut dan menciumnya untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Aku tidak mampu Baek. Aku tidak bisa, bahkan jika aku harus bertarung dengan mereka. Aku bisa bertarung dengan satu kelompok wolf, atau mungkin dua, tapi tidak untuk semua kelompok wolf. Dan jika aku melakukannya dan kalah, kau akan diserahkan pada alpha lain dan anak-anak kita akan dijual sebagai budak, aku tidak bisa mengorbankan itu!"

Hongbin dan Ken mengangguk menyetujuinya dan Hongbin tersenyum padanya dengan lembut.

"Baek, apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar, tak seorangpun sanggup melawan semua kelompok wolf."

.

.

.

Bekhyun tidak ingin menerima kekalahan itu, jadi ia sendiri datang ke perserikatan dan memohon belas kasihan untuk keduanya dan mereka berkata padanya.

"Jika mereka berdua mau menerima pasangan yang kami putuskan untuk mereka, kita tidak akan menghukumnya." Semua orang yang mendengarnya merasa senang tapi Hongbin dan Ken menolak tawaran itu dan Ken tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mating dengan alpha lain seberapa keras aku mencobanya apalagi saat aku berada dalam masa heat dan merasa putus asa untuk melakukan mating dengan alphaku."

Hongbin mengangguk membenarkan, mereka telah mencoba tapi tiap kali mereka saling berjauhan takdir tetap akan membawa mereka bersama. Itu sungguh **tak ter** **'** **elakkan** , akhir mereka telah diputuskan saat mereka ditakdirkan sebagai _mate_.

.

.

.

Kedua saudara itu kemudian dibawa ke gelanggang besar tempat eksekusi hukuman. Mereka saling menautkan tangan mereka, berjalan tanpa rasa takut berdiri di sana dengan beberapa prajurit yang siap menghukum mereka, sambil siap membidik panah mereka kearah keduanya menunggu perintah langsung dari N.

Baekhyun mencoba membela keduanya, berubah ke dalam wujud wolfnya dan melompat ke gelanggang tapi konsekuensi dari apa yang dilakukannya sangat berbahaya, itulah kenapa Chanyeol menggenggamnya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, memastikan kalau matenya tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh.

N memberi sinyal dan pasangan itu mendapatkan banyak anak panah dari prajurit dan meninggal di tempat itu. Baekhyun mengeluarkan auman kesedihan yang sangat keras sambil terus dipeluk erat oleh Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PART 16 – Last Part**_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Baekhyun lalu pingsan di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia tidak tahan lagi, Chanyeol lalu diberi ijin untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia kemudian membawa omeganya yang tak sadarkan diri ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di kasur.

Baekhyun mulai sadar dan merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di perutnya, ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan menemukan dirinya mengalami pendarahan, ia melihat darah mengalir dari dalamnya lalu ia berteriak sangat kencang, membuat pengawal memberitahu Chanyeol akan hal itu yang kemudian diikuti Chanyeol yang berlari cepat ke arah omeganya.

"Apa yang terjadi sayang?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya yang penuh darah.

"Aku pendarahan." Dan Chanyeol tidak mau menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi, ia langsung membawa Baekhyun ke dokter. Dan itu adalah berita buruk untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena mereka telah kehilangan anak mereka.

Kehilangan anaknya makin menambah depresi dan kesedihan yang dialami Baekhyun, ia mengurung dirinya di kamarnya, menolak untuk keluar dari sana, makan atau bicara pada siapapun bahkan anak-anaknya.

Ketiga anaknya merasa sangat sedih dan merasa diabaikan, kalau saja bukan karena ayah mereka yang selalu ada untuk mereka, merawat mereka dan mencoba menjelaskan pada mereka kalau ibu mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk pulih.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih depresi sampai pada suatu hari ia mendengar nama anak-anaknya dipanggil, ia kemudian berdiri dan membuka pintu untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi dan bertanya pada pelayan yang memberitahunya kalau ketiga anaknya telah menghilang.

Baekhyun hampir saja gila memikirkannya, ia berlari diseluruh istana layaknya orang gila sambil memanggil nama anak-anaknya. Saat ia berlari ia menemukan Chanyeol dan membentaknya dengan sangat marah.

"Aku ingin anak-anakku kembali Chanyeol, dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, dan jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka aku bersumpah kau tidak akan hanya kehilangan mereka!"

Chanyeol kemudian menenangkan suaminya dengan memeluknya dan memberitahunya kalau ia akan mencari anak-anak mereka dan tidak akan kembali sebelum ia menemukannya.

Chanyeol lalu mencari anak-anaknya keluar istana, ia sangat yakin kalau mereka sudah bakal ditemukan kalau mereka masih berada dalam istana saat ini.

.

.

.

Waktu itu hampir senja saat Chanyeol membawa kembali anak-anaknya, ketiganya dalam wujud wolf mereka dan sang ayah nampak sangat marah saat menggendong mereka bertiga.

Ia lalu menurunkan mereka ke lantai dan mereka langsung berlari untuk bersembunyi dibelakang ibunya, karena Chanyeol sangat marah besar saat ini,

"Anak-anak itu! Aku akan mengajari mereka untuk patuh!" Baekhyun kemudian memeluk ketiganya dalam dekapannya, mencium mereka satu-persatu sambil menyembunyikan mereka dari kemarahan ayah mereka. Ia lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon.

"Channie, tolong tenanglah! Mari kita dengarkan alasan kenapa mereka meninggalkan istana."

Telah berbulan-bulan sejak Baekhyun berbicara padanya atau memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, jadi ia duduk di ranjang dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Baekhyun meminta ketiga anaknya untuk berubah ke wujud manusia mereka, yang mana langsung dituruti oleh ketiga anaknya, tapi mereka masih tetap menyembunyikan kepala mereka di pangkuan ibunya.

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkan istana nak?" terdengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sangat lembut, dan Minseok menjawabnya sambil menatap takut padanya.

"Kita ingin bermain bersama Jongdae dan Luhan!" Jongin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi tapi mereka memaksa." Dan Sehun memukul kepala Jongin yang mana membuat anak itu mengerang,

"Ouch!" selanjutnya Baekhyun memarahinya dengan membentak mereka.

"Sehun berhenti memukul kepala saudaramu! Dan kalian berdua, besok kalian akan mengantarkan kita dan Daddy kalian untuk mengunjungi teman kalian, ok?"

Ketiganya saling menatap satu sama lain dan Minseok menjawabnya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa!" dan sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun lalu menjawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Karena tiap saat kita bermain dengan mereka ayah mereka akan datang dan membawa mereka pulang." Jongin lalu menambahkan.

"Ayahnya memohon pada kita untuk pergi!"

"Ayah dan ibu mereka ketakutan dan menutup pintu mereka." Minseok berkata sambil mengusap matanya karena menangis.

Dan itu nampaknya adalah hal yang harus mereka selidiki, walau keduanya baik Chanyeol atau Baekhyun dapat menebak kemungkinan alasan kenapa orang tua itu merasa takut. Kedua anak itu mungkin adalah omega dan sangat mungkin bagi keduanya untuk menjadi mate anak-anaknya kelak.

Jadi orang tua itu mungkin merasa takut karena tidak ingin terlibat dengan keluarga Chanyeol yang sangat berkuasa dan mungkin ada alasan lain yang tidak mereka ketahui kecuali mereka melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pergi keesokan harinya dengan omeganya, ketiga anaknya dan beberapa pengawal ke tempat yang mereka tunjukkan. Itu adalah rumah yang kecil dan nampak berjauhan dari rumah-rumah lainnya di desa kecil itu. Ada dua anak omega yang tengah bermain diluar dan ibunya yang tengah mencuci pakaian. Kedua anak omega itu berteriak sangat senang dan memanggil nama temannya ketika mereka melihat ketiganya.

"Minseok! Sehun!" yang mana itu mengalihkan perhatian ibunya yang kemudian langsung dengan cepat meninggalkan aktifitas mencucinya dan membawa anaknya masuk kedalam rumah, mengunci pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan dengan terkejut sambil mengatakan nama secara bersamaan.

"Jisung!"

.

.

.

Dan ternyata kedua omega itu adalah anak Jisung dan Taeyong. Alpha yang baru saja disebutkan mungkin merasakan kecemasan dan ketakutan sang omeganya, karena ia datang sambil berlari dan berdiri di pintunya.

"Tolong jangan sakiti keluargaku! Kita tidak melakukan kesalahan! Aku memastikan kalau tidak seorangpun dari kita mendekat ke istana atau ke desa, aku bersumpah."

Baekhyun merasa kebingungan kenapa Taeyong dan Jisung merasa sangat ketakutan, ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang mencoba menghindari tatapan mata langsung dengannya, lalu Baekhyun mendekat padanya dan menepuk lengannya.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku tentang apa yang ia katakan tadi?" Chanyeol kemudian menatap kearah _matenya_ dengan polos, menunjuk dirinya seolah bertanya apakah ia tengah bicara padanya. Baekhyun lalu memicingkan matanya sambil berkata.

"Ya, kau!" Chanyeol lalu berdehem.

"Aku mungkin telah mengancam untuk membunuh mereka dan anak mereka kalau mereka muncul ke istana." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya karena terkejut dan mulai menampar lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh kejam, jahat, dan kasar!" Baekhyun membentaknya.

"Dengarkan aku sayang! Aku melakukan itu karena dirimu, Jisung telah menyebarkan rumor jahat dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya." Baekhyun lalu berjalan kearah si alpha dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tolong katakan pada Jisung kalau ia telah dimaafkan dan kalian berdua dan anak-anak kalian bisa datang dan tinggal di istana dengan kmi." Taeyong lalu melihat kearah Chanyeol untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan _matenya,_ dan Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk menolak usulan Baekhyun yang mungkin akan membuatnya depresi lagi dan dibenci oleh ketiga anaknya juga. Lalu Taeyong tersenyum dan masuk ke rumah.

.

.

.

Membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk meyakinkan Jisung kalau mereka aman, dan si omega muncul dengan takut sambil memeluk erat anak-anaknya. Matanya langsung menitikkan air mata saat melihat Baekhyun dan ia dengan cepat meminta maaf padanya dan merasa menyesal melakukan itu padanya.

"Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu! Aku tidak tau arti menjadi seorang ibu sampai aku merasakannya sendiri dan memiliki anak-anakku! Tolong maafkan aku!" Baekhyun kemudian berjalan kearah omega yang menangis itu dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Semua telah dimaafkan, sekarang datanglah bersama kami, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami sekarang."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang kesal saat lima orang anak itu bermain di kamarnya dan Baekhyun, berlari kesana sini dan berteriak sangat kencang. Mereka nampak sedang memainkan sebuah permainan, dan ia melihat kearah Baekhyun yang nampaknya tengah mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Apakah sekarang kau senang? Kita bahkan tidak memiliki waktu berdua seperti biasanya dan Kyungsoo menjelaskan padaku kalau Jisung dan Taeyong juga mengalami hal yang sama. Anak-anak ini berlarian dan melompat dimana-mana, aku mulai curiga kalau mungkin mereka adalah monyet bukan wolf!"

Anak-anak itu masih tetap melompat di ranjang mereka, mengabaikan fakta kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berbaring disana. Baekhyun lalu memukul pelan lengan alphanya sambil tertawa.

"Jangan menyebut mereka monyet! Mereka akan merasa sedih karenanya!"

.

.

Taeyong lalu muncul bersama Jisung di pintu dan memanggil anak-anak.

"Ayo nak! Ayo bermain di kebun!" dan mereka langsung menjerit senang dan berlari keluar sementara Chanyeol menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada keduanya yang meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menutup pintunya.

Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang _matenya_ dengan ciuman-ciuman.

"Biarkan aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk _make love_ denganmu, kita tidak akan pernah tau lagi kapan kita punya waktu untuk melakukan ini!"

...

..

.

 _ **The End**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello dears...

Finally... I had finished my second transfic *sign in relief*

So, gimana dears endingnya? Kalau menurut aku si sesuai banget sama judulnya 'INEVITABLE' atau 'Tak terelakkan'. So, sad for Hongbin-Ken but yeah that's inevitable.

Dan siapa yang gemess sama triplet Minseok-Jongin-Sehun? Aww... aku gemess banget sama mereka, apalagi pas Chanyeol gendong mereka bertiga dalam wujud wolf sambil marah... Ughhh cuteness overload banget deh keluarga ChanBaek.

Well sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat review, fave, follow kalian yang selalu membuat mood aku bertambah untuk mengerjakan transfic ini. *bow*

Oh ya... aku mau kasih rekomen ff ChanBaek bagus yang baru aku baca beberapa waktu yang lalu, judulnya **'Children of the Storm'** ini ff berbahasa Inggris dears, baguus banget bener deh Mermaid!AU settingnya, Baekhyun jadi Mermaid disitu. Dan ini ff di baeconandeggs dears^^

 **Sedikit iklan, aku mau translate fic lagi nih dears. Judulnya** _ **'If The Police Ask'**_ **dengan cast ChanBaek tentunya. Langsung aja cek mampir di profil aku ya...**

 **Update malem minggu ini khusus buat CB shippers dimanapun kalian berada, stay healthy, be happy and support our OTP yah dears...**

 **See u in the next stories^^**

.

.

.

 **#lovesign**

.

.

.

 **Special thanks to**

BunnyB96, xiaobao, gloriadelafenni, mara997, chanNhye,

parkbaexh614, baekkiaerii, baekpie461, real610304, keys13th,

jeyjong, park rinhyun-uchiha, yoogeurt, myzmsandraa99,

minami kz, little ooh, zilver iluna, taeyonhyun, ssuhoshnet,

ay, chanbmine, crush, daeri2124, lywoo, ellaqomah, nurfadillah,

markeu noona, winter park chanchan, littlejasmine2, metroxylon,

eun810, Jung hara, myungie, yuichanzu, yousee,

tiara696, daebaktaeluv, denss, who me, kaijongin88scn,

bilaeri, chanbelong2baek, tkxcxmrhmh

Find who i am, puppybyun,ikakaaaaaaaa, shantisolekah9,

dydyt, baekkumaa, n3208007, guest, narashikaino, minj7,

athena gergious, sehunboo17, ludlud


End file.
